


Le Bien Qui Fait Mal

by Star_Of_DFB



Series: Le Bien Qui Fait Mal [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: “别指望我会爱你。”





	1. Chapter 1

年轻人掏枪的速度太快了。谈判桌变得实际意义上地剑拔弩张起来不过是几秒的事情。那支枪看起来被精心保养，枪筒折射天花板上水晶灯闪烁着的光芒。黑洞洞的枪口对准了桌对面扶手椅里的人。

马里奥·戈麦斯本能地上前一步挡在米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽身前。他把手插进口袋，厚实的黑风衣让那个大口袋里枪支的轮廓看起来不那么清楚。但克洛泽并没让他做出更多的动作，那只修长的手钳住他的手臂。“马里奥，你怎么这么不懂规矩。”这语气听不出什么情绪，或许只有戈麦斯能分辨得出那种掩藏在平静下的愠怒。他讪讪地收了手站回去，把自己重新藏进克洛泽身后的阴影里。

他们离开那里是半小时之后的事情。克洛泽对那个年轻人没有发表任何评论。年轻人收枪的时候嘴角翘着，露出几颗闪亮的牙齿。初出茅庐的孩子总是有点不知天高地厚。不只是他在自己的兄长不满的眼神里露出的一抹坏笑，还有他们离开时他对戈麦斯投过去的深深的眼神。克洛泽对此一言未发。事实上他沉默了许久，于是戈麦斯也沉默着帮他打开车门，又沉默着坐进驾驶席。

“你刚才想干什么，马里奥？”克洛泽终于开口的时候戈麦斯正好把车子停在停车线。对面的红灯刚刚亮起。

“我……我的职责是保护您，先生。”戈麦斯的喉结上下滚动。环境里缺乏白噪音，压抑的氛围让人有点不舒服。

“你觉得你口袋里的枪能比他手里的更快吗？”克洛泽笑起来，绿眼睛里闪着光，戈麦斯直直地看着前方， _衬衫的领扣是不是太紧了？_

“还是说，你想替我挨一枪？” 温热的气息喷在他脖颈。戈麦斯觉得自己的后背僵硬起来。某种压力迫使他不能动弹。然后绿灯亮起来。那像是个开关，让世界重新运转。他听见后座的一声轻笑，克洛泽把自己重新靠回皮质的座椅里。

 

克洛泽走在别墅长长的走廊里，厚实的地毯让他的脚步没了声音，像只猫——不，没人能用这样的比喻来形容德国真正的主宰者。他是一头高贵又优雅的猎豹，穿着整齐的西装和闪亮的皮鞋，将要去征服那正在等候着的他的猎物。走廊尽头的门虚掩着。克洛泽推门的动作一如既往地悄无声息，然后他不紧不慢仔仔细细地把门锁好。他并不心急，也并不需要心急。 这个房间有昏暗而暧昧的灯光，墙上整齐地挂着各种材质各种长度的鞭子，角落里有一只木马，旁边的壁柜里放着花样繁多的器具。房间的另一头是一张大床，上面缠绕着皮质的束缚带。这些都是克洛泽的收藏。但在他眼里，此时它们没有什么比得上房间中央的这一件。

戈麦斯跪在房间正中。他低着头，全身赤裸。克洛泽看不见他的表情，但他看得见戈麦斯漂亮的肌肉线条，也看得见他微微的颤抖。

这才是他最得意的收藏。

 

克洛泽捉住戈麦斯的手腕，用皮铐把它们牢牢地锁在身后。戈麦斯完全没有反抗，他一声不吭，只是任克洛泽摆布。确认完成后克洛泽站起身，走到墙前去，专心地挑选他需要的东西，不再看跪着的男人。

“知道今天是为了什么吗？”克洛泽若无其事地开口，像是在询问天气。

“我不该轻举妄动，先生。”戈麦斯试图保持语气的平稳。即使这些年来他已经习惯了这样的问答，他也无从得知克洛泽究竟会给他准备些什么。克洛泽有一流的眼光，无论是看人还是选物。他的藏品一向常换常新，也因此戈麦斯总是难以控制心底的颤栗。

“错了。”克洛泽冷淡地说。话音刚落皮鞭便落在戈麦斯右肩，伴着细细的鞭子和皮肉相撞的声响，留下火辣辣的触感。戈麦斯闭上眼。“对不起，先生。”他答道。

“你因为什么说对不起？”克洛泽弯下腰把这句话吹进他耳朵里。

“因为我没能给您满意的回答，先生。”戈麦斯很快地吐出这句话。

“又错了。”第二鞭随之而来。它几乎是精确地打在了上一次的位置上。痛楚让戈麦斯怀疑那里的皮肤可能已经破了。他咬着下唇不让自己出声。戈麦斯不习惯在克洛泽面前示弱——这听起来多么矛盾又可笑。他心甘情愿地跪在克洛泽脚下而被他征服，却不愿意让他听见自己疼痛的呜咽与哀求。他低着头，皮鞋停在他面前。他能感受到克洛泽的目光，那种探寻的玩味的炽热的似乎能把人刺穿的目光。

“我的马里奥。”克洛泽终于说，“我要怎样才能让你叫出来呢？”他曲起一边膝盖蹲下来，长长的手指抬起戈麦斯的下巴。现在他们对视了。

“我会满足您的要求，先生。”戈麦斯这一晚第一次看向克洛泽那双鹿一样的眼睛。

“很好。”克洛泽微一颔首，放下手站起身来。皮鞭的落下毫无预警，划出破风的声响正正抽在戈麦斯乳尖。戈麦斯的身体几乎是做出本能的反应，一声惊呼出了口却又被他条件反射一样生生咽下去，只是这时他似乎才如梦方醒，想起克洛泽刚刚的要求来。这一下倒是让他进退两难。克洛泽在他头顶轻声地笑起来。“马里奥，你的身体似乎不愿意满足我的要求。” “那就请您责罚……先生。”戈麦斯低声说。

“我会的。”克洛泽语气笃定。皮鞭挥下来，这次的目标变成另一侧的乳尖。

克洛泽技术很好。当他开始折磨那些会给猎物带来快感的地方，他会小心翼翼又游刃有余地控制自己的力度。被鞭打过的乳尖会红肿挺立，带着微微的刺痛，暴露在房间微凉的空气里，刺痛感会越发明显起来。那感觉就像有什么小小的虫子，从胸口爬进心脏，又麻又痒，用它们细小的动作来蚕食人的理智，让人胸口渐渐烧起一把灭不掉的火，让人想要抓挠而不得，只能转而渴求更加粗暴的对待——然后是下一鞭的降临。该死的恶性循环。

克洛泽终于停手的时候戈麦斯呜咽了一声。他剧烈地喘息着，皮肤上现出条条红痕来，被折腾得通红的胸口上因为过分的蹂躏甚至现出些紫红色，那两点尖尖地挺立着，像是在无声地希求更多。他感觉自己已经硬了。

“你现在知道自己哪里错了吗？”克洛泽的语气里半点情欲也没有。

“我该听您的话，先生。”戈麦斯回答。额头沁出的细密的汗珠粘住他额前落下的碎发。克洛泽的手拽住他的头发，迫使他抬起头，那力度有点粗暴，戈麦斯不得不挺直了身体，而这样的动作拉扯着身上的伤痕，麻痒的感觉如同一张绳网缠住他的全身。绿眼睛深深地看着他。戈麦斯的心悬起来，可他无计可施，只能这样等待着克洛泽的发落。

“去床上。”漫长的沉默过后克洛泽松开手。戈麦斯身子一歪，双手被绑在身后，让保持平衡变得不那么容易。他摇摇晃晃地站起身向床边走去——在某一场火并之后，他膝盖的状况再不允许他跪伏膝行。克洛泽清楚这一点，他从不点明，不过每次都恰巧让他跪立的时间不超过半小时——同样也再没玩过那些爬行的戏码。而在他起身的时候，克洛泽总会转过身去，用刻意的无视来默许他的僭越。

戈麦斯把自己面朝下搁在床里，他得努力克制住自己在床上磨蹭来纾解欲望的急切。克洛泽的脚步渐渐靠近。床的一侧沉下去，然后人体的温度靠上来。克洛泽把一只枕头塞在他腹部，他配合着动作张开双腿，然后束缚带紧紧地缠上他的脚踝，如同两条蛇，把双腿的角度拉得更开。他下身的一切想必都展现在克洛泽的眼前了。戈麦斯猜测着克洛泽的动作，他此刻大约跪坐在自己双腿之间，脑子里早已想好了接下来该如何去做。

克洛泽的气息从身后罩住他。西装昂贵的衣料磨蹭着他光裸的后背带着些凉意。手腕的束缚被解开，克洛泽俯下身，因为别扭的姿势而有些急促的呼吸喷在戈麦斯毫不设防的脖颈与耳后，有些痒，但很舒服，也很诱人。戈麦斯看见他伸长了手臂够到床角的带子——然后克洛泽把他的两只手分别绑好。他被绑在床上，身体被迫地充分伸展开好让克洛泽能够看清他的每分每寸，让克洛泽能够确认他的每分每寸都属于自己——因为克洛泽想要，所以克洛泽拥有。从左肩的雄鹰纹身，到大腿内侧克洛泽的名字，和此时掩藏在身下的耻骨上的那个令德国颤抖的姓氏，这些都是所有权的标志，是克洛泽亲手施与的惩罚与恩赐。

“马里奥。”就着俯身的姿势，克洛泽在戈麦斯耳边叫了他一声，略带沙哑的声音用尾音挑起身下人的颤栗。他的手指抚上戈麦斯的脊背，若即若离如同昆虫的节肢，空闲的那只手向戈麦斯身下伸去，环住他的胸膛，在那布满鞭痕地胸口有意无意的抚弄。或许是片刻难得的温柔。男人尖利的犬齿叼起戈麦斯早已红透的耳垂，细细地研磨着吮吸着，如同品尝盛馔佳肴。他当然是感受得到戈麦斯在他手中的颤抖的。身下的人绷紧了肌肉，像是在抵抗着什么一样，大概是在抵抗情欲渐渐袭来的浪潮。克洛泽低低地笑出声。

“今晚你答错了所有的问题，马里奥。”他宣布着。

戈麦斯的身体几乎是瞬间抽搐了一下。

“请您责罚，先生。”戈麦斯的声音从被子里闷闷地传出来。

“我舍不得。”克洛泽一边说一边直起身子，身上的衣物被一件件丢到地上。然后他重新俯身，手肘支在床上，前臂包裹住戈麦斯的上身，手指准确地找到戈麦斯的乳尖，轻轻地拉扯揉捏着。柔软的嘴唇重新按住他耳廓。湿哒哒的水声充斥了耳道，戈麦斯下意识扭头想要躲闪，奈何在克洛泽的控制之下他的活动范围实在是有限。克洛泽见他挣扎，一只手便抽出来爬上他脖颈。那只手在人体最脆弱的地方漫不经心地滑动着，最后卡住戈麦斯滚动的喉结。“别动。”那只手收紧了，带着威胁意味的词句吐进戈麦斯耳道。克洛泽满意地看到身下人放弃了动作。他终于放开他的耳朵，亲吻起他的后颈。

细碎的吻依次落在戈麦斯全身。克洛泽显得极有耐心。温暖的唇舌舔吻过身下人每一寸肌肤，有时还要加上牙齿的啃咬——那力度轻得如同猫科动物叼起子女的后颈，戈麦斯身上湿漉漉的，克洛泽折腾得他难耐，一身的薄汗沁出来，舔在口中带着点人体的咸味。红肿的鞭痕在这样的照料之下在空气里几乎带上烧灼感。与此同时那双手也没停，随心所欲地在他身上点起火——手指抚上他的左肩，勾勒那只雄鹰的轮廓，然后顺着他线条分明的背脊线条滑下，停在他的腰间，跳过他漂亮的臀瓣，用带着薄茧的拇指磨蹭着他大腿内侧柔软的嫩肉上漂亮的刺青。戈麦斯喉咙里传出低低的呻吟，他全身都被染上情欲的红色，克洛泽眯起眼看着他。

可为什么——啊——为什么他就是不碰那里呢。戈麦斯觉得自己硬得发痛，这不紧不慢的撩拨却总缺了那能让他彻底释放的力量。但他不敢动弹，克洛泽不许他动弹，他只能微微地挺起身，暗示性地把自己往克洛泽手里送去。

“你太心急了，马里奥。”克洛泽长长地叹息。冰凉的金属锁上戈麦斯欲望的时候，戈麦斯瞪大了眼睛。

“你根本就不知道自己到底哪里错了，我怎么能给你你想要的东西呢？”克洛泽说得理所应当。一根手指按上他穴口。不紧不慢地在那难耐的翕张着的入口按揉打转，涂满他不知什么时候摸出来的润滑。

“我……我不该不守规矩……先生。”戈麦斯挣扎着说出这一句。克洛泽沉默着把第一根手指按进去。即使做了那么多次，戈麦斯的身体依旧奇迹般地紧致如同处子。饱满的胀痛感让他瑟缩了一下，然而那根手指坚定地闯进来，在他的内壁用屈伸的指关节开拓着。润滑带着催情的功效——虽然就算没有那药剂的成分，戈麦斯也觉得身上发烫。饱胀感渐渐变了质，身体在叫嚣着想要更多。他无意识地把身子向后推去，而克洛泽就这样塞进第二根手指。

“好好想想，马里奥，你到底哪里错了。”克洛泽听起来悠然自得。他的手指在戈麦斯身体里抽插着。温暖的内壁不住地收绞着，包裹着，吸纳着他的手指——那感觉就像是一片带着温度的诱人深陷的泥沼。戈麦斯不由自主地扭着身子，不知是躲避还是迎合。

第三根手指插进去。戈麦斯脑袋里最后一寸清明的角落让他想到，自己现在看起来一定相当狼狈。欲望的火焰随着血管里奔流的血一路烧到头顶，他的阴茎硬得厉害，那上面血管的跳动甚至能传到大脑深处。身下的枕头被前液打湿了一片，白色的布料上是斑斑点点的水痕。

克洛泽碰到了那个要命的地方，戈麦斯猝不及防地叫出声来，那陡然拔高的音调回落下来的时候带着曲折的弧度，伴着气声的低沉尾音勾得人心痒。克洛泽几乎是恶意地对准了新的发现，手指不断在上面按压着蹂躏着。连续不断的快感逼得戈麦斯绷紧了腿蜷起了脚尖。他得释放，他需要个出口，可是他没办法。这具身体的掌控权是克洛泽的。“求你了……先生……唔……”他口不择言地请求着。而克洛泽残忍地抽出了手指。

空虚。戈麦斯觉得自己的身体被空虚感填得满满的。后穴叫嚣着需要比手指更多的东西，叫嚣着需要被贯穿。克洛泽也并没让他久等，片刻后粗大的直茎直接没入他的后穴。年长的男人有漂亮的腹肌和人鱼线和与之相配的出色的腰腹力量，在床上这些无疑都发挥了应有的作用。正如同此时此刻，那滚烫的欲望正技巧性地快速顶弄着戈麦斯的敏感点。那似乎正在挤出他身体里每一点空气，让戈麦斯除了喘息呻吟别无他法。克洛泽抓着他的腰，这使得他微小的逃躲的动作也成了奢望。热流涌向下身，把本就饱涨的挺立的欲望撑得更满。可是那尽职的金属守卫还锁在阴茎上，断绝了一切释放的希望。他难受地挣扎着，无望地试图蹬动双腿或是支起身子，甚至在快感海浪带来的迷茫里想要收回手去碰碰自己的阴茎。牢牢禁锢着他的束缚带陷进皮肉勒出红痕来，可他感觉不到——当感官全都被迫集中到下身，又有谁能去注意手腕或者脚踝那微不足道的疼痛？

“说说看，马里奥。”克洛泽的声音如同从地狱里传出来般在戈麦斯耳边响起。他说得那样轻，戈麦斯觉得这声音离自己很远，又好像在脑子里轰鸣的血流声里被无限放大成一片惊雷，“你觉得，自己哪里错了，嗯，马里奥？”

“我……唔——我……我不，不该，不该……我不该惹您生气——啊！”话没说完，克洛泽发了狠地一顶。

“不，不……求您，先生……啊——求您，我，我错了……”戈麦斯的大脑已经失去了选择词句的能力。他不知道他还能说些什么，在他满脑子只有克洛泽和快感的情况之下。

“好好想想，马里奥，再好好想想。”克洛泽用着耐心的语气，听起来就像和蔼的小学数学老师。戈麦斯几乎是抽噎了一声。表面的温柔而已，克洛泽还在毫不留情地折磨着他。同现在的处境相比，戈麦斯觉得自己宁可被施以最严酷的鞭刑。

“我不知道……先生……求您了——唔……我错了……求您，求您……啊——”他颤抖着声音哀求，词句支离破碎，如同他本人此时的崩溃感受。世界在他眼前已经如同一幅色彩诡异的扭曲图景。

身处上位的男人终于停了动作，他俯下身，手指按在戈麦斯左肩。在青色的纹身颜料之下，隐约可见的是一条形状丑陋可怖的伤疤。

“马里奥，你错在不该试图替我去死。”

在陡然安静的室内，戈麦斯听见克洛泽一字一顿地清楚地说。接着阴茎环被解下来，几下抽插和撸动。滞涩已久的浓稠白浊终于找到出口一泄而出。

他晕过去之前感到身后克洛泽用自己的种子填满了他。


	2. Chapter 2

戈麦斯醒过来的时候发现自己一个人躺在床上。他勉强坐起身来，摩挲着有些红肿的手腕，腰上酸痛得提不起力气来。克洛泽早就走了，他很少与他同睡，记忆中也不过寥寥几次，不过走前他总会帮戈麦斯清理干净。崭新而洁白的浴巾放在床头，他轻轻叹口气，拿来围在自己腰间，然后赤着脚走出门。  
在克洛泽的私宅，戈麦斯很少被允许穿着衣服。这里除了定期来打扫的清洁工人，并不会有其他人到访，也就是说，除了克洛泽，没人能看到他这副被豢养的宠物一般的狼狈模样。外人眼里的戈麦斯，是唯一被允许站在克洛泽背后的人，是冷着脸的杀手，是克洛泽手下最凶狠的狼。可是他们看不见的是他身上青紫红肿的伤痕，看不见他跪在克洛泽脚下，也看不见夜晚昏暗的房间里克洛泽如何逼迫着他操干着他。

究竟是怎样到了这个地步？故事的开始是太久远以前的事情。那时候的戈麦斯是道上最有名气的杀手，有女人和男人、有金钱和年轻人该有的意气风发与棱角分明的性格。可是这一切太过于像一个美得过分的梦境，在那个暗巷里，在自己人举着枪对准他的时候，戈麦斯从梦中醒来。他从云端跌落深渊，从白昼摔进黑夜。他从那个巷口爬出来的时候满身鲜血，如同地狱里游荡的亡魂。一辆黑色的轿车悄无声息地滑到他面前，而他别无选择。  
再醒来的时候他赤裸着身子躺在床上，身上缠满了绷带。抬起头的时候他对上床边一双鹿一样的绿眼睛。  
他怎么可能不知道这人是谁呢？男人手上没有传说中象征权力的戒指，脸上也没有传说中可怕的伤疤。他只是坐在那里，穿着笔挺的纤尘不染的西装，用那双深不见底的绿眼睛看着戈麦斯——只是这样戈麦斯就知道了他的身份，毕竟在那样的情况下还有能力出手相救的，戈麦斯想不出还有别人。  
“你醒了。”男人听起来很愉快，“我是米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽，欢迎来到我家，马里奥。”  
戈麦斯被安排在别墅里住下，唯一需要做的就是养伤。生活像是重新有了晴空万里的模样，可是他无法忽视的是晴空边缘越压越近的乌云。得到一切都要付出相应的代价，这放在哪里都是亘古不变的真理。他在等待克洛泽的索取，可是克洛泽总是一脸微笑而闭口不提，然后问他今天的牛排怎么样。  
克洛泽的私人医生最后一次来给戈麦斯检查的时候克洛泽就坐在旁边的扶手椅里专注地看着。他手里拿着本书，可是许久都没翻过一页。“他没问题了，克洛泽先生。”医生对克洛泽这样说。男人微微颔首，挥挥手让医生离开。戈麦斯分明看见医生好奇的眼神。  
“到这里来，马里奥。”克洛泽指指身边的扶手椅，“读过《基督山伯爵》吗？”  
“没有。”戈麦斯诚实地回答。  
“没关系，以后可以读一读。”克洛泽说，“典型的法国人的浪漫主义。它讲了一个很精彩的复仇故事。落入绝境的青年在导师的帮助下，最终成功地向他的三个仇人复仇的故事。”  
沉默。  
“这某种意义上跟你的处境很像，不是吗，马里奥？”克洛泽直视着戈麦斯躲闪的目光，“区别大概是你需要复仇的不是三个人也不是三十个人。而我想我可以给你提供这个帮助。”  
“您需要我做什么，克洛泽先生？”  
“你现在变得很聪明，马里奥。如果你几个月前有这么聪明，大概也就不会出现在这里了。”克洛泽笑起来，“不管我需要你做什么，我希望你明白一个道理。”他顿了一下，“你现在没有退路，没有除此之外的选择。”  
“我不明白——”  
“好好想一想吧，马里奥。半个德国的枪口对着你呢。如果你选了否，我想我不介意让整个德国的枪口都转向你。你该珍惜自己的生命，毕竟你想要做的事情还没做完。”  
戈麦斯低下头。  
“所以您需要我做什么呢？”半晌，他问出这一句。克洛泽盯着他的脸看，像是在研究拍卖行里待价而沽的珍宝。  
“我要你做我的奴隶。”终于，克洛泽的声音平静、清晰而不容置疑地响起，像是在问他今天的牛排怎么样。

克洛泽坐在餐桌旁，正饶有兴致地读着报纸。餐桌中央放着的是内容相当丰富的面包篮。戈麦斯走到他身边站定。他垂下眼帘，余光扫见对方在读的是社区新闻。而克洛泽并没对他的到来做出什么反应，直到他慢条斯理地把那份报纸一直翻看到了最后一页。  
“坐，马里奥。”男人自顾自地从篮子里拣了块面包，又往他的盘子里放了一块。戈麦斯顺从地坐下。盘边的玻璃杯里牛奶还温着。  
“肩膀痛吗？”克洛泽抬起眼看他。  
戈麦斯一怔。肩膀或许没有什么该痛的理由，毕竟昨天克洛泽并没用那种别扭的姿势绑他太久。可克洛泽还是用那种眼神看着他。  
“不痛。”他试图回答。  
克洛泽笑笑便不再说话。于是戈麦斯也专心于自己的早饭。当他终于把那杯牛奶喝完，克洛泽俯身靠近他，用那条柔软灵活的舌头慢慢地舔舐他唇边的奶渍。戈麦斯浑身颤抖又肌肉僵直，一点也不敢动弹。  
“我多么希望它还疼啊，马里奥。这样它就能时刻提醒你你不该做什么了。”克洛泽低低地说。  
戈麦斯突然就明白克洛泽说的是什么了。

克洛泽很少碰上那样的麻烦，不过如果碰到，他也绝不会逃躲。于是当他们被人堵在那间废弃的工厂里时，只有戈麦斯还成功地跟在克洛泽身边。他们刚刚从小巷里逃出十几把枪的堵截。克洛泽看起来比平时狼狈些，脸上带着点烟尘。戈麦斯脸上挂了彩，胳膊也被流弹擦破了。  
“你还有多少武器？”路灯惨淡的光从破窗里照在克洛泽脸上。  
“两颗手雷，两颗催泪瓦斯，二十发子弹，两把匕首，还有这把枪。”戈麦斯在身上摸索。  
“你对双数有什么执念吗，马里奥。”克洛泽笑出声。  
就在那一刻戈麦斯看见那个危险的激光红点晃在克洛泽胸前。他不假思索地扑倒了男人。狙击枪的声音被消音器处理成划破空气的轻微响动。子弹从戈麦斯左侧肩胛骨下方打入，从锁骨上方穿出，几乎让他瞬间失去了意识。他脑子里最后的声音，是克洛泽在耳边叫他的名字。  
之后的事情缺乏实际感。戈麦斯难以判断这些事情的真实性。有什么东西包住他肩膀，然后是费力的拖行，伤口处有撕裂般的痛感。然后他好像被扔在一张床上面，衣服被一把扯开，新鲜的空气争先恐后扑到他的伤口上。大概整整一瓶酒精被粗暴地倒下来，火辣的疼痛攫住他血肉骨髓神经的每分每寸，虚脱感让他根本叫不出声音。意识在渐渐远离他的大脑，某种黑暗的香甜的泥沼试图把他拉向自身。那是死神腐朽的呼吸。  
针尖刺破皮肉，克洛泽急促地呼吸着。即使他空闲时喜欢用木工打发时间，手工活计本不该是他的短板，他也必须承认，他没给人动过手术，更何况是在这样差的环境下，自己手掌下是戈麦斯血肉模糊的臂膀。戈麦斯的呼吸听起来越发急促且轻浅，伴着长长短短的停顿——令人担忧的潮式呼吸。克洛泽不得不深呼吸来控制自己双手的颤抖。残存的审美嘲笑着他完成的歪歪扭扭的缝合线，而他没有时间再去纠结这样的事情，他心知肚明。  
缝完最后一针的时候克洛泽身上的衣服已经湿透。他脱下衬衫扯下一边衣袖，当做绷带包扎在伤口处——他半闭着眼睛，不想看那条因为自己而造成的丑陋而张牙舞爪的伤口。疲累的身子让他不得不靠着戈麦斯身边躺下。克洛泽仔细地观看着男人的呼吸。他不愿意让戈麦斯为了这么愚蠢的理由死掉，或者至少现在还太早，他还没有到允许他死的时候。这把枪实在是太好用了，克洛泽舍不得。心里有个声音大笑着质问他，你真的是这么想的吗？  
他只是一把枪吗？  
他们在那家废弃工厂逼仄的医务室里一直待到天光破晓。天刚擦亮的时候克洛泽听见外面一阵枪响，然后是渐渐靠近的杂乱的脚步声。枪托上的手指攥紧了，克洛泽站起身。  
没人破门而入。脚步声在门前停下来。接着是有节奏的淡定的敲门声，悠闲得像是来喝下午茶的友人。“米洛，开门。”来人在外面说。  
克洛泽拉开门，菲利普·拉姆似笑非笑地看着他。  
“你可比以前动作慢多了，菲利普。”克洛泽挑起眉。  
“我也没想到你能被人堵在工厂里，还连衣服都丢了，米洛。”对方锤了他一拳，然后越过他身子向屋里看去，“里面那个什么情况？”拉姆抬抬下巴示意。  
“帮我带回我那里就可以了。”克洛泽回答。

而对于这件事，戈麦斯的记忆就只有他彻底晕过去之前的那一点和他醒来之后肩上多的一道伤痕。他不介意带着伤疤生活，毕竟这对生活本身不会有什么影响。克洛泽也不再提。只是在那些戈麦斯又试图站在他身前的情况下，克洛泽会用自己的方式让他记起自己不该做什么。即使此时此刻，那伤疤已经掩藏在他肩头展翅的雄鹰之下，克洛泽还是能准确地用手指一下摸到那狰狞的痕迹。  
那只雄鹰，是的，那只雄鹰也是克洛泽的手笔。戈麦斯还记得那个西边来的男人被按在铁椅子上的场景。他们说尽了能说的，也没让他说出一句话来。男人的眼神怨毒又不屑，像一条吐着信的蛇。他身上纹身覆盖每一寸皮肤，精美的花纹如同艺术品，而毁坏艺术品是一种罪过——要不是因为这个，恐怕他们早就会用上更残酷的刑罚。  
“你真的要这样吗？”戈麦斯盯着他眼睛叹了口气，“你身上的纹身可漂亮极了，做的时候怕是花了很久吧——你真的忍心让我毁了它？”  
后来皮肉烧焦的味道和男人的惨叫充满了整个房间。戈麦斯扔下烙铁，居高临下地看着他。“现在愿意谈谈了吗？”  
“到这里吧，马里奥。”克洛泽的声音在身后响起，“接下来的事情我想让提莫来做。你跟我来。”  
戈麦斯转回身向克洛泽走去，他看见那个少年站在克洛泽身边。提莫·维尔纳当时刚满十七岁，准确一点说那天是他十七岁的生日，他略显瘦小，有时候看起来有点少年人特有的神经质，这时的他已经有了些寡言的迹象，大概因为克洛泽自己也并不是个话多的人。而教父送给自己的接班人的礼物是一个需要动用烙铁去审讯的犯人。

“毁掉艺术品的感觉怎么样？”餐桌上克洛泽笑着问道。  
“并不太好，先生。”戈麦斯回答。  
“说真的，马里奥，”克洛泽站起身，“道上的杀手我见得不少，他们都喜欢在身上纹点什么，显示些什么。你呢，马里奥，你为什么没有一个？”  
“我没有什么要显示给别人看的，先生。”  
“如果我说我想要你把我显示给别人看呢。”克洛泽手指攀上他肩膀，那条伤疤如同活了起来，灼痛着跳动着。

戈麦斯脱下上衣，顺从地趴在克洛泽做木工活计的长长的工作台上。年长的男人已经把台面清理干净，那些刷子刻刀清漆罐子被一支奇形怪状的笔状物体取代。克洛泽在一旁翻找，然后在那东西上装上第一根针头。  
“我没做过这事。”克洛泽居高临下地看着他。然后细微却持续的奇异感受从左肩传来。那痛感在触到伤疤和靠近骨骼的时候变得稍强烈了些，如同虫子的小而尖利的牙齿咬啮，痛感和麻痒一并从肩膀传到全身。那大约是个面积不小的图案，细细的单头针不停地在一旁的瓶子里蘸着墨水。那图案将会覆盖他整片左侧肩胛，边缘即将触及脊椎。戈麦斯猜不到那是个什么形状，他只能感到克洛泽带着橡胶手套的左手稳稳地按着他光滑的背脊，教父的手总是缺乏温度，也因此此时此刻透过薄薄橡胶传到皮肤上的些许温暖让人居然有些恍惚。  
钢针终于彻底离开他皮肤的时候戈麦斯几乎已经在这难得的静谧的温情中睡去。然后温热的毛巾覆上纹身的底稿。肥皂水刺得新破皮的皮肤有些红肿发痛。他听见克洛泽的脚步去而复返，然后干净的冷水与伤口再次接触。皮肤大约收紧了些。克洛泽换了根针头。  
第二根针更粗了些，痛感也更强。第一针下去的时候戈麦斯几乎叫出声来。他咬住下唇，逼迫自己噤声，然而绷紧的肌肉的颤抖出卖了他。  
“叫出来，马里奥。放松点。”克洛泽的巴掌落在他臀瓣，“我们都不想看到你自己把我们要做的事毁了对不对？”  
“好的，先生。”  
戈麦斯点头的动作几不可察，克洛泽满意地拍拍他后颈。男人线条优美的肌肉在克洛泽手下舒展开来，然后钢针重新刺入皮肤。戈麦斯低沉又克制的呻吟滚过喉结，带上些粗糙与沙哑，如同猫的喉音。它撩动了什么东西。克洛泽定定神。他的手依旧很稳当，哪怕他已经感觉到有股热流在不管不顾地向下身奔涌而去。  
全部完成花了五六个小时。克洛泽的速度非常慢，一针针刺得极有耐心，像是每落下一针之前都要对坐标与力道进行准确的考量与计算，然后再来决定要把何种痛苦恩赐于他的仆从。长久的疼痛让戈麦斯的神经几乎麻痹，到最后他甚至觉得肩膀处是在燃烧着一把无从浇熄的火。他身上因为疼痛而沁了一层汗，湿漉漉的好像是被一盆水兜头浇了下来。克洛泽一直没再说话，他沉默着用纱布将那个图案包好，甚至都没让戈麦斯从镜子里看一眼。戈麦斯依旧趴在台子上，这个角度让他看起来是砧板上任人宰割的动物。他听见教父沉重的喘息。  
“马里奥，你这么喜欢疼痛吗？叫得我都硬了。”克洛泽把嘴唇按在他耳廓上，用一种惊人地不带什么情绪的语调低声说。

那天克洛泽在工作台上要了他三次，从后背位到侧卧到正面。到最后戈麦斯的大腿根都在颤抖。白浊的精液从红肿的穴口顺着臀缝止不住地流下来，他气喘吁吁，身上露出来的光裸部分布满了齿印吻痕。克洛泽盯着他迷离在情欲里溢满生理泪水的一双眼和通红的眼眶，俯下身啃咬他的嘴唇。后来克洛泽架着他去了浴室，拆了绷带重新冲洗他的肩膀。戈麦斯瘫在年长的男人身上，就这么又被上了一回。  
克洛泽长长的手指在他肩上勾画着那个图案的形状，眼底冰冷如刀斧。戈麦斯知道他刻意不去触碰那条伤疤，他大约也希望再也不要看见它，那将会成为他们俩的秘密，带进坟墓或地狱，又有谁会在乎。  
一只昂着头的雄鹰翱翔在戈麦斯肩上。后来他的耻骨添上克洛泽的姓氏首字母，大腿内侧的软肉被印上教父的名字。他记得克洛泽的脸埋在他腿间，有些粗糙的舌苔在伤痕没有彻底愈合时卷过脆弱的皮肤。他闭着眼，钻进脊髓大脑的疼痛一遍遍提醒着他自己是谁的所有物，这所有权将伴随他一生直至死亡，如同皮肤上洗不去的纹身。可是他心甘情愿。是的，戈麦斯心甘情愿。自从他从那条巷子里爬出来的时候开始，他情愿把自己这一条命交给对方，这是他活下来所理应付出的代价，更何况对方是地下王座上至高无上的王。

克洛泽和他走到玻璃温室里去，身边的热带植物让这间温室看起来是深秋里的一个幻梦。  
“马里奥，我要你去柏林一趟。”克洛泽坐下来，抬着头看他。  
“好的，先生。”戈麦斯答道。  
“这次带上提莫。”  
戈麦斯一怔。

他第一次见到提莫·维尔纳是在那孩子十二岁的时候。那是一场例会，那孩子被克洛泽牵着手领进门来，身上的衣服破旧而肮脏，沾着大块的暗色痕迹。他眼神里带着些羞怯，除此看不出其他。然后克洛泽对着桌边围坐的人们宣布，这是他亲自挑选的继承人。  
“提莫是个勇敢的孩子，”克洛泽摸着孩子柔软的头发，“他刚刚用小刀杀了那个欺负他的人呢。就在那个巷子里。”他冲着戈麦斯点点头，“我捡到你的那个巷子里。多巧啊，那里总是给我带来惊喜。”  
提莫·维尔纳从此由克洛泽亲自教导。每周戈麦斯也会被叫去一次，陪他打靶，或是练习格斗技巧，有时也会是些枪械知识。他看着戈麦斯的眼神就好像任何一个孩子崇拜地看着自己的兄长，只是戈麦斯从来无暇理会，更何况是一分微小的回应，他的生活已经被克洛泽从内而外地填满，容不下别的人别的事。  
维尔纳长得很快。从他十五岁起，戈麦斯不必再经常去照管他。这也是克洛泽的意思，在维尔纳看向他的目光渐渐炽热得能够灼伤人之后。“你不该表现出自己的感情。”他听见克洛泽这样对维尔纳说。后来戈麦斯便不再经常看到他，偶尔几次见面也不过是匆匆几句话或是远远的一眼。三年前维尔纳十七岁生日时的那次碰面，戈麦斯几乎要认不出他来。  
理所应当，他毕竟是克洛泽亲自拣选的继承人。

“提莫已经二十岁了。是时候让他出去看看了。他和北边的那位小公子不一样，你知道的，马里奥，好好看着他。”  
“那您呢？”戈麦斯抬起眼。  
“我也有事要办，这几天桑德罗会跟着我的。家里有卢卡斯看着，”克洛泽顿了顿然后笑起来，“我觉得我唯一要担心的大概就是我回来的时候这里会不会已经被送给巴斯蒂做礼物了。”


	3. Chapter 3

那天下午戈麦斯在火车站见到了提莫·维尔纳，距离他们上次见面已经过了三年。年轻人看起来又不再是过十七岁生日时那个略显瘦小而带着神经质的少年了。他看起来更加阴鸷而沉默，衬衫与西装包裹住他初长成的肌肉线条。克洛泽的司机送他来到火车站，他提着行李走到戈麦斯身边，见了他只僵硬地略略点了点头。

在柏林要做的事情很简单。本来也不过是一场早已走向尾声的谈判的终于收尾。维尔纳是第一次出现在这种场合，新面孔的出现总是令人瞩目。戈麦斯跟在他身边寸步不离，如同他跟着克洛泽一样。年轻人不愧是克洛泽亲自培养的孩子，举手投足一颦一笑，虽然稚嫩但也像是被打上了教父特有的行为标记。

一切顺利结束之后，主人安排了场宴会。戈麦斯端着香槟站在角落里，眼睛不曾离开被围在中间的年轻人。他正站在大厅中间被一群姑娘拉住聊天，脸上挂着得体的笑容——他并不是真的在笑，戈麦斯知道，因为他见过维尔纳真正笑起来的那些时刻，虽然那模样因为漫长的时间而在脑海里有些模糊锈蚀。 _那些人在试图灌他酒吗？_ 戈麦斯拧起眉，终于还是走上前。

 

尤里安·德拉克斯勒坐在吧台边看着那个年长的男人。马里奥·戈麦斯，他在心里念着他名字，他照顾着那孩子呢，像个尽职尽责的兄长。有个瘦长的身影在眼前挥之不去。

德拉克斯勒第一次见到戈麦斯是他十六岁的时候，赫韦德斯带着他出去谈判。北威州的领导人相信，孩子是要早早带出去见世面的。于是德拉克斯勒很早就跟着自己的长兄见过了克洛泽，见过了拉姆，见过了很多很多的谈判与枪战。他惯于听到人们赞赏他，也习惯了自己所要的东西都要拿到。他第一次见到戈麦斯的时候只觉得有趣，那个人一直把自己藏在克洛泽身后深深的阴影里，而他甚至看不清他的脸。再见面就是六年后，上一次的谈判桌上，他掏了枪对着克洛泽，那一次戈麦斯终于有了反应。他挡在克洛泽身前，有些昏暗的灯光恰如其分地衬出他面部的轮廓。

他可真好看，那天德拉克斯勒收了枪想。离开的时候他让自己的眼光在戈麦斯脸上逡巡流连，而戈麦斯避开了他的眼光。谁不知道呢，戈麦斯是克洛泽的所有物，可偏偏德拉克斯勒就是想在这块有主人的奶酪上狠狠地咬上那么一口。

看看那孩子，德拉克斯勒的眼神飘到一旁的维尔纳身上，南方的大佬或许就是保护欲和占有欲都太强了些，可是说不定他也没意料到，自己的继承人觊觎着自己最喜爱的一把枪。他摇摇头，叫来了忙碌着的酒保。

“那边那位先生点了什么酒？”他扬起下巴示意戈麦斯的方向。

“马提尼，先生。”

“经典款啊。”年轻人轻笑，然后压低了声音，“给他加点料吧。”

长而苍白的手指推过几张面值不小的纸币，纸币中间看得出小小的圆形凸起。酒保一言不发地接过来。德拉克斯勒看着他把那东西放进戈麦斯的酒杯，然后他惬意地转回身靠着吧台。酒杯被送到戈麦斯手里的时候沉在酒杯底下的药片刚好溶解。戈麦斯接过酒毫不犹豫地喝了下去。

德拉克斯勒笑起来，他从卡座跳下，踏着轻松的脚步走出了大厅。

 

空气渐渐变得燥热起来，戈麦斯不由自主地拽着自己的领口。房间里应该有这么热吗？他也并不觉得自己喝了很多酒。但是有什么东西在身体里翻腾着，是涌动的热流，从心口到大脑。他有些头晕，不得不找个位置坐下。那感觉依旧不依不饶，在昏沉的大脑里止不住地跳动肆虐。太热了。他能感觉到皮肤似乎被灼烧着，这不对劲。他目光投向桌上放着的刚刚喝完的那杯酒，几乎是紧接着感受到那酒液在口中残留下的莫名其妙的多出来的苦味。见鬼。他直起身满场寻找年轻人的踪影，维尔纳还在那里和别人聊天，看起来一切正常。该回去了，不能让他再待在这里了。戈麦斯这样想着。胸口阵阵发痒，如同有成群结队的蚂蚁爬过。他能感觉到双腿软下去，热流叫嚣着冲向下身，他不得不夹紧双腿，某种绝不应在此时出现也没理由在此时出现的感受席卷了他。那是——

“您怎么了？”年轻人的声音此时在耳边响起如同一声惊雷，从混沌中唤回他残存的理智。戈麦斯眨眨眼，试图让视线清明些。眼前提莫·维尔纳正关切地看着他。他弯着腰，皱起的眉头让担忧的情绪流露出来，“您看起来不太好——”他似乎斟酌着词句。

“我们现在回去。”戈麦斯几乎是咬着牙说出这句话，“回房间去，然后回慕尼黑。”他从沙发上支起身子，脱力的双腿让他站起来的时候险些控制不住平衡。

“您到底怎么了？”年轻人看起来有些困惑，“您这样我们没法回慕尼黑——”

戈麦斯没力气再跟他解释。体内膨胀勃发的欲望催促他快些离开这地方，不要再做没用的纠缠。“带我回房间就好，回去记得锁好门。”他最后这样说。

维尔纳终于点点头，那反应的几秒让戈麦斯焦躁得感觉像是过了几个世纪。年轻人扶着他，两人穿过满室的人群，一起踏上空无一人的走廊。

走廊上新鲜的空气并没使情况更好些。那把火需要些更猛烈的东西来灭掉。戈麦斯能感受到某种欲望的虫爬进后穴，让他渴望起此时此刻难以得到的东西，原始本能渐渐蒙蔽他的理智。似乎有个声音轻轻耳语，是谁都可以，来吧。他的下体渐渐立起，涨得他发痛。戈麦斯微弯下身想要掩饰，却分明欲盖弥彰。

“您这是……”年轻人终于后知后觉地注意到了什么，“这……”

维尔纳从没亲身遇到过这种情况。他被保护得太好，好到没有真正见过一个被下了媚药的男人，更何况这个男人是戈麦斯，是他的天神与兄长，是他青少年时代为数不多的温情与幻想。而此时这个天神双腿脱力，几乎是挂在维尔纳身上，身上散着些酒气，热腾腾的呼吸喷在维尔纳脖颈，原本整齐的领口被他自己拽开，他硬着，而维尔纳不愿意去想象他身后那个他肖想已久的所在。这太超过了。

“您需要我帮您找个——”维尔纳迟疑着开口，他满脸通红，额头上沁出汗来，话一出口他便觉得自己说的不对，他后悔这样说了，可是他又不知道怎样继续。他窘迫地闭上嘴，一瞬间像是回到年少时克洛泽教他待人接物的训练场。

“不——不需要。”戈麦斯的声音夹杂着沉重的喘息，“我自己……我自己可以解决它。”

“可是——”

“回房间去，提莫……我们，我们不该站在走廊上。”戈麦斯脚下一滑，维尔纳一把捞住他手臂。这姿势让他实在是不怎么方便，考虑到他比戈麦斯矮上那么一点。他勉强重新架稳戈麦斯，然后费力地向房间走去。

 “这是怎么了？”一个声音在身边响起，维尔纳抬起头，一个从未见过的瘦高年轻人目瞪口呆地站在一旁，“需要我帮忙吗？”

维尔纳看了身边的男人一眼，他垂着头一言不发。

“没关系，他只是——只是有些醉了。”维尔纳定定神，强迫自己冷静地与对方对视，“我这就把他送回去了。”

“我觉得状况不是太好……”年轻人对维尔纳拒绝的暗示无动于衷，他走到戈麦斯身前打量着他，戈麦斯依旧低着头。维尔纳紧紧地盯着他，而年轻人就像没有看到维尔纳的目光。

“我觉得这位先生需要比‘回房间’更多的帮助。”沉默片刻之后年轻人终于开口，眼神牢牢地盯在戈麦斯身上，“我猜可能是喝了点不该喝的东西吧——”

他的声音有些耳熟，然而戈麦斯想不起在哪里听过这把嗓子，他也想不起在什么地方见过这年轻人。不过既然已经到了这种地步，既然他可能已经知道了什么……

维尔纳紧张地看着戈麦斯。而戈麦斯终于开口：

“提莫，让这位……这位先生跟我们一起吧。”

 

德拉克斯勒不由分说地架起戈麦斯另一边的胳膊，年长的男人脚底不住地打滑，他们几乎是拖着他往前走了。本来不远的距离在这样的情况下看起来像是穿越了千山万水。终于走到门口的时候德拉克斯勒几乎是松了一口气。一路上男人在他身上无意识地磨蹭着，喉咙深处喘出深深浅浅的叹息。德拉克斯勒用眼神指挥着看上去有些手忙脚乱的维尔纳关门，年轻人在门口窸窸窣窣地弄了比正常所需更久的时间。德拉克斯勒似乎听见他低低的咒骂，他勾着嘴角笑起来，肩上卸了力，把身上的男人搁在床上，然后自己也爬到床上去。

于是维尔纳回身走出门廊看到的就是这样一幅场景。陌生人纤细而修长的腿跨在戈麦斯身子两侧，年长的男人在他身下不自觉地蹭着双腿。戈麦斯半闭着眼睛，颤抖的眼睑之下，那双蓝眼睛迷离着失去了焦点。他的脸上泛着颜色漂亮的红，从额头到脸颊到下颌，染上脖颈和胸口上方的皮肤，接下去隐没在衬衫还没解开的扣子之下。德拉克斯勒居高临下地看着他。男人的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，燥热感正让他呼吸困难。他张开嘴喘息，像是离水的鱼。看看他这副样子啊，德拉克斯勒脑子里浮现着另一个人的身影，如果，如果他也能——不，他摇摇头，像是为了把那个身影赶出去，他俯身用自己的嘴巴堵住那张喘息着的嘴。这是个极有侵略性的吻，或者说更像野兽的撕咬，恨恨地带上些莫名其妙的愠怒。身下的人似乎是想要推拒他，然而一双手臂早就失去了力气，不如说只是搁在他胸口。而德拉克斯勒双手按在他身侧，让自己更深更彻底地侵入那双无力抗拒的薄唇。戈麦斯从鼻腔里哼出些细碎的不满的呜咽来，却依旧不得不屈服在药物和年轻人的压制之下。

维尔纳挪不开脚步也移不开目光。这不行，不能这样——他看着这难以置信的渎神一般的画面却失去了所有的反应能力。你得做点什么，脑子里有轰隆隆的巨响，那是血液的奔流声，有个声音在他脑子里尖叫，听起来尖利而虚无缥缈。

德拉克斯勒已经扯开了男人的衬衫，纽扣崩开的时候整个房间里没人在意那些东西落到了哪里去。那个过于漫长和暴力的吻抽空了戈麦斯体内的空气，让他头晕目眩如同漂浮在宇宙的黑暗之中。他们分开时唾液拉出长长的银丝，混着不知道谁的星星点点的血挂在戈麦斯的下颌。滚烫的肉体终于脱去了一层束缚，戈麦斯挺了挺身子，扬起头露出脖颈就像渴求水源的人。衬衫底下的白色背心包裹着他漂亮的肌肉线条，当然还有他在药物作用之下早已尖尖挺立的乳首。德拉克斯勒恶意地隔着那层布料咬住他，舌头濡湿了棉布，有些尖利的犬齿带着布料磨蹭着敏感而脆弱的乳尖，逼得戈麦斯嘴里发出意味不明的哼叫来。那当然是不太舒服的，他却又不由自主地挺着身把自己往德拉克斯勒口中送去。更多，是的，他还想要更多，他还需要更多。

当德拉克斯勒终于放过他的胸口，那里已经被折腾得一塌糊涂。戈麦斯喘着粗气，任凭年轻人卷起他的背心。他甚至主动——或者说，迫不及待地——抬起手臂，好让身上的人能够顺利地把那块布料从他身上扯下来。年轻人托着他的腰，舌尖描过他在阵阵刺激下绷紧又放松的肌肉。他的手指探摸着那此时此刻看起来过分令人厌恶的皮带扣。

一只手拉住了他。那力度一开始是迟疑的，而在抓住德拉克斯勒胳膊的时候变得坚定起来。德拉克斯勒不悦地直起身，视线对上了维尔纳的眼睛。对方看上去也被自己的行为惊住，两个人就这样僵在当场，房间里只剩下床上的男人粗重的呼吸声。

“放开。”半晌维尔纳才说出这么一句。

“放开？”德拉克斯勒挑起眉，“你不如问问他要不要我放开？”他抬抬下巴，维尔纳顺着他的指示，眼神飘到躺着的男人身上。戈麦斯轻喘了一声，残存的理智让他抬起手挡住自己的眼睛——他试图躲开那视线，而无法逃躲的现状让他只能自欺欺人。

维尔纳的脸几乎是烧起来了，他不知道视线该如何安放，却着魔一样直直盯着男人的身子。德拉克斯勒哼了一声，甩开他的手，然后拉下了戈麦斯的西装裤。

“不如先给你做个示范。”他轻声说，同时满意地听到维尔纳倒抽的一口气，也感受到手掌之下男人肌肉的颤栗。

 

在药物的作用和此时此刻看起来过于漫长的前戏之后，戈麦斯早就已经硬透了。单是德拉克斯勒把他的阴囊托在手里的行动，就激起他喉咙深处的呻吟，而手指最轻微的动作，也能让那鼓胀的囊袋颤抖抽搐起来。 _这可不太妙啊，马里奥。_ 德拉克斯勒这么想着，低低地笑起来。他当然知道怎么能给人一次完美的手活，而现在——而现在他甚至都不必费心这样做。只是随意地、带上轻微力道的撸动——几乎看起来粗暴了些，而这足以让戈麦斯肿胀得几乎发紫的跳动的欲望吐出那一直找不到出口的白色粘稠来。戈麦斯的呼吸几乎都停滞了片刻，他用力蹬直双腿，然后射在德拉克斯勒手里。

“看看您啊，先生。”德拉克斯勒啧了一声，把手伸到戈麦斯眼前晃了晃，然后他随便拿起那件被抛弃了的背心，擦了擦手又扔到床下，那动作行云流水。戈麦斯发出声呻吟来，德拉克斯勒很难判断那声呻吟里的感情，满足或羞耻，在欲望的海洋里，它们其实并没有什么区别。他转过头看向维尔纳，更年轻的人此时看起来简直像是个得了热病的人，脸上红得能滴出血来，眼睛里却闪着种奇异而疯狂的光。 _要是克洛泽先生知道自己的继承人觊觎着自己最喜欢的一把枪该怎么办呢。_ 他几乎有些幸灾乐祸了。

“接下来你要不要一起？”德拉克斯勒这样问道。维尔纳用不可置信的震惊目光看着他，像是从没考虑过这件事情能够真实发生一样。于是他歪了歪头，样子就像是个给同伴推荐甜品店的孩子，“真的不考虑一下？”

他看见维尔纳咬了咬牙，握紧的拳头表明他大概是在下一个很大的决心了。德拉克斯勒舔舔嘴唇，他故意耸耸肩，把身子重新转向戈麦斯。药效并没有过，刚刚释放过一次的阴茎此时又渐渐抬起了头。德拉克斯勒夸张地开始了动作，像个没经验的舞台剧演员一样。他分开戈麦斯双腿，让那翕张着渴求着的穴口暴露在两个人的视线里，然后大拇指在褶皱处按压着，揉捻着——

吱呀一声，床的一侧加上了些重量。德拉克斯勒侧过头看见维尔纳跪坐在他身边。他双眼直勾勾地看着戈麦斯，目光里带上了狩猎者特有的神色。

 _很好，事情开始有趣起来了。_ 德拉克斯勒勾起嘴角。

 

维尔纳架住戈麦斯的身子，年长的男人现在靠在他怀里了。他着迷地看着戈麦斯长长的、颤抖着的睫毛，看着他挺直的鼻梁，看着他泛红的皮肤。他不在意那个陌生人在做什么——他的眼里只能容纳戈麦斯——然后他欺身吻住男人喘息着开开合合的薄唇。只是蜻蜓点水的一瞬，戈麦斯像触电一样扭过头去躲开了这个吻，他闭上眼睛不去看维尔纳。

维尔纳愣住了。

“先生……？”他试探着叫了一声。没有回应。戈麦斯依旧避开他的视线，像是打定了主意不想回应他。这是个意味明确的拒绝。他在做的是件错事，维尔纳自己怎么会不清楚呢。他的兄长他的天神是教父的所有物，而盗火的普罗米修斯的故事，克洛泽给他讲过很多次了。

他怎么会不清楚呢。

可是他并不想就此罢休，哪怕他本应就此罢休。他需要拥抱、需要占有、需要戈麦斯在他身边真实的存在，哪怕只一个夜晚，哪怕为此要付出他此时此刻被热血充满了的大脑难以想到的未知的代价，他也心甘情愿。维尔纳咬咬下唇，迟疑片刻，叼住了戈麦斯的耳垂。他的舌头在戈麦斯右耳翻卷舔舐，品尝着男人耳后淡淡的古龙水味道；手上学着德拉克斯勒的动作，在戈麦斯胸口按压着揉捏着。动作有些生涩，却一样让戈麦斯在他手下僵硬着身子小幅度地挣扎。他知道怀里的男人此时正尽力抵抗着因自己而再次翻卷的欲望的浪潮，这事实突然让他觉得有点高兴。

细碎的亲吻从耳廓来到后颈。嘴唇依次落在戈麦斯的每一寸皮肤，动作虔敬得像是不带情欲的朝圣者。维尔纳避开了戈麦斯背后那只昂首的雄鹰。直觉告诉他那是克洛泽留下的标记。他并不是很想在这样的时刻总是想起教父来。亲吻顺着脊椎向下，他的手指也从戈麦斯胸前向下移动。男人再没有抵抗挣扎，却也没给过他一点愉悦的喘息或是呻吟，哪怕他已经尽了全力去挑逗他撩拨他。于是当他触到戈麦斯的欲望，他几乎是报复性地把它握在手里。那一刻戈麦斯发出声呻吟，却又在它转成尖叫之前咬紧了牙关。维尔纳抬起眼，正好对上陌生人的眼睛。

“真巧，我刚找到那地方。”德拉克斯勒耸耸肩。他这样说着，手指在戈麦斯的身后又恶意地按了几下。戈麦斯紧闭着眼，他皱着眉，看上去痛苦极了。那是莫大的痛苦，也是剧烈的快感，可是他不愿回应。他在饮鸩止渴，他在做的是件错事，戈麦斯自己怎么会不清楚呢？他所能做的，或许不过是让这事看起来更公事公办一点，让他们所有人都别陷得太深——没有温存，没有激情，没有爱。

德拉克斯勒抽出了手指。那穴口翕张着挽留他，男人的身体紧致火热，如同处子，手指抽出来时德拉克斯勒甚至觉得自己听到一声轻响。德拉克斯勒摸出个套子来，拽下西装裤，那期待已久的勃发的欲望就这样坦诚地暴露在空气里。

 

火热滚烫的直茎整根没入戈麦斯身后，男人喉咙里发出被噎到一样的细微呜咽。他的身体随着德拉克斯勒的动作震颤着、摇晃着，像是一条无依无靠的船。年轻人并不是个温柔的爱人。他的动作粗暴得让性爱几乎失去快感。而维尔纳呢？他缓慢地、仔细地照料着戈麦斯的欲望，每一道褶皱每一根血管都被细致地爱抚，他没有出色的技巧，但是有无尽的温柔。湿漉漉的吻落在戈麦斯耳廓后颈，像是想要安抚年长的男人此时此刻灼痛的神经。

德拉克斯勒的眼睛盯住戈麦斯下身的纹身。大腿内侧脆弱的皮肤上刻着克洛泽的名字，稀疏的耻毛之下，教父姓氏的首字母清晰可见。其实他并没想到克洛泽对戈麦斯的占有与控制已经到了这种地步，而这事实只能令他更加兴奋。北边的继承人在许多方面有着常人难以理解的疯狂——不过若不是如此，恐怕他也并不能够成为北方的继承人。

顶到那一点时戈麦斯的身子明显僵住。德拉克斯勒像发现了新玩具的孩子，向着那甜蜜的一点不停地、猛烈地撞去。他白皙的皮肤显得性爱的红色更加明显，一双眼睛下面的皮肤几乎红得发亮。戈麦斯的肠道阵阵收绞，把他吸得更深入更彻底，将他拖进欲望的温暖泥沼。男人的身体在生理本能之下诚实地作出反应，哪怕他竭力不让自己流露出什么情绪，然而绷紧的大腿和蜷起的脚趾还有粗重的喘息早已出卖了他。他就要到了——

德拉克斯勒停下了。

“先生，您说，要是让克洛泽先生看到您现在这副样子，或者，让他看到这孩子的样子，该怎么办呢？”他把这句话吹进戈麦斯耳朵里。

 

陌生人附在戈麦斯耳边说了些什么，然后戈麦斯整个人几乎颤抖了一下，不过几乎瞬间又恢复常态。维尔纳还没来得及作出反应，陌生人令人不舒服的眼神就盯住了他。

“你要不要把手指头插进去试试？”和这句调笑着的话一起扔过来的是一管润滑。维尔纳接过来，眼睛紧盯着陌生人，一边把润滑倒在手上。某种说不清道不明的烦躁攫住了他。

他沿着被撑开的穴口边缘塞进第一根手指。那想必很疼，戈麦斯发出压抑着的呻吟。维尔纳小心翼翼地吻着戈麦斯，然后缓慢地开始了抽插。

“你倒是很温柔。”陌生人耐心地看着他，嘴角勾着笑意。

维尔纳没答话。他放进第二根手指，然后第三根。戈麦斯深呼吸着，努力地放松身体，直到最后最令人担忧的酷刑到来。维尔纳的欲望在入口试探了片刻，紧接着就像带着什么不能回头的决心一样直入到底。他的手臂紧紧地环住戈麦斯，那样用力，就像是怕他会突然消失。撕裂的痛感贯穿了年长的男人，两个人的欲望钉住他，让他无处可逃无路可走。他甚至能感受到他们在他体内的膨胀变化，那甚至在吞噬他体内每一寸空间每一点空气。窒息。

两个年轻人同时抽插着，几乎每一下都朝着最要命的地方去。理智将要抛弃戈麦斯了。他的嘴唇此刻已经鲜血淋漓，有人捏起他的下巴抬起他的脸，吻住他嘴唇吸吮。他发出含糊不清的叫喊呻吟，大脑已经失去了思考的能力——此时此刻，除了做爱这件事本身，他什么也没法去想。他想碰碰自己，手腕却被人拉开，有人握住他的阴茎撸动着，他仰起头，将漂亮的脖颈整个露在外面。

德拉克斯勒一口咬住了他，年轻人心满意足地离开戈麦斯脖颈的时候，那里已经出现了块明显的痕迹。“这是我的标记，先生。”他悄声说。戈麦斯双眼迷离着，显然完全不知道他在说什么。他恐怕都不知道有人咬了他——

因为高潮降临了。

烟花在戈麦斯的大脑里炸开，他眼前只有一片晃眼的白。白浊喷溅到维尔纳手上，高潮里肠道剧烈收绞，把那同样期待着释放的两根阴茎紧紧包裹住。几秒之后他们也终于达到了高潮。

戈麦斯几乎是瘫在维尔纳身上了。德拉克斯勒缓缓地从他身体里退出来，脸上带着满足的笑容。他把套子打了个结扔进垃圾桶，弧线潇洒又漂亮。

“再见了，先生，我想你现在应该没什么问题了。”他一边开门一边说，

维尔纳支起身子，他似乎应当说些什么，然而有人比他更早一步。戈麦斯嘶哑着嗓子，费力地开了口。

“今天谢谢你了，德拉克斯勒先生。不过你该早点回去了，赫韦德斯先生还在家里等你呢。”

德拉克斯勒的脚步顿了一下，然后出门去了。他再没回头。


	4. Chapter 4

戈麦斯和维尔纳在慕尼黑的火车站告别。年轻人看起来有点苍白，对着戈麦斯露出个有气无力的微笑。戈麦斯用力握了握他的手，像是在暗示他记住自己说过的话。年轻人钻进那辆黑色的轿车里去，最后给他留下一个担忧的眼神。

事实上回程的火车上两个人都没怎么说话。那一夜过去之后维尔纳几乎不敢看他。列车单调的轰鸣声里，两个人之间是安静到尴尬的空气。戈麦斯眯着眼，微微睁开眼的几次他看见年轻人欲言又止的神色，可终究谁也没开口。

“您觉得克洛泽先生他——”快到站的时候维尔纳终于说话了，语气里藏着不易察觉的颤抖，像是犯了错的孩子。

“他会知道吗？”戈麦斯抬起眼，“他会知道的，提莫，先生什么都知道。”

“那——”

“别担心，提莫。”戈麦斯身子前倾，“他不会对你怎么样的。你得记住，我们之间什么也没发生过。”

维尔纳盯着他看了很久，然后沉默着点点头。

 

“先生让我来接你。”有人拍了拍戈麦斯的肩膀，“好久不见，马里奥。”

桑德罗·瓦格纳并不是经常出现在这种场景。“超出规格”的待遇让戈麦斯隐隐有些不安。尽管如此他还是跟在对方身后走出站台，行李箱提在瓦格纳手里，而瓦格纳甚至贴心地帮他打开车门。

“先生知道了。”瓦格纳突兀地吐出这么句话来，他们刚刚停在最后一个红灯前面，再往前开就是克洛泽的家了。

戈麦斯点点头。

“你怎么没跟在先生身边？”

“他回去了，卢卡斯陪他一会。”瓦格纳回答。绿灯亮起来，他发动了车子。他从后视镜里看了戈麦斯一眼，眼神里有点幸灾乐祸或是同情。

 

瓦格纳把戈麦斯和他的行李箱放在克洛泽家门前，然后驱车离开。戈麦斯深吸口气，敲响了克洛泽家的门。

 

门开得太容易了。事实上第一下敲响的时候卢卡斯·波多尔斯基就为他开了门。蓝眼睛的波兰后裔脸上没有一贯以来的微笑，冲他点点头便让他进了门。“我觉得米洛看起来没那么高兴。”他冲着戈麦斯耳语，然后扬声冲着客厅里喊，“我走了，米洛，马里奥回来了。”

没有应答。波多尔斯基耸耸肩，跟戈麦斯告别。

戈麦斯走进客厅的时候克洛泽正在把玩一把蝴蝶刀。那东西看起来精致极了。手柄上雕着极华丽的花纹，新开刃的刀锋在吊灯之下闪着光。那东西在克洛泽手指间翻飞，一瞬间好像带着克洛泽一起回到他二十岁的年代去。

咔哒一声克洛泽收了刀，一双绿眼睛抬起来盯紧了戈麦斯。

“过来，马里奥。”他声音很稳，听不出情绪，戈麦斯走到他身边。

“这次顺利吗？”克洛泽问他。

“生意很顺利，该拿到的我们都拿到了。”戈麦斯谨慎地回答。

“提莫呢？那孩子怎么样？”

“谈判的时候他表现得很不错，宴会上也相当得体——”

克洛泽笑出声。

“我没在问这个，马里奥，你知道的。”那表情看起来危险极了，克洛泽的舌头舔了舔自己薄薄的嘴唇，他伸手拽住戈麦斯的领带，把对方扯到自己面前来，“他在床上表现得怎么样啊？”、

“他并没有对我做什么，先生。”戈麦斯被迫与克洛泽对视，他稳住自己的声音，不确定克洛泽会相信几分。

“这么说倒像是我的不对了，”克洛泽轻笑一声，“你喝醉了，他和北边的小子一起把你架进屋里去，北边的小子心满意足地出了门而他在房间里跟你什么也没发生？我养出来的孩子不是个男人吗？”

戈麦斯不知道该怎么回答。克洛泽松开他的领带，他重心不稳，险些摔倒。

“穿着你的衣服，去房间里等我。”克洛泽这样说，“房间里有给你准备的东西，你可以自己先试试。”

 

戈麦斯跪在房间里。那只口枷的带子被他自己紧紧地系在脑后，勒得他嘴角生疼。眼罩的存在剥夺了他的视觉，皮铐在背后松松地挂在手腕上——他自己没法把那东西收紧。他不对克洛泽的同情抱有任何幻想，此时此刻一切的小聪明都极有可能招致克洛泽更盛的怒火，他心知肚明。

眼前的黑暗让其余的感官变得格外敏感，门轴转动起来发出吱呀一声的时候戈麦斯几乎是本能地颤抖了一下。脚步声被地毯吸收大半，传到戈麦斯耳中却显得让他的耳膜都震得发痛。克洛泽弯下腰去，冰凉的手指敲了敲他的手腕。

“你没有我想象的那么灵活，马里奥。”克洛泽一边说一边把他拽起来。他踉跄地跟着对方，直到克洛泽停住脚步，重新绑好他的手，然后把他挂在头顶的什么东西上——从触感来看，那大概是个铁钩。皮铐的边缘在身体重力的作用下几乎是马上就勒进了皮肉，戈麦斯不得不踮起脚来缓解这种痛苦。

冰冷的刀身贴在他脖颈上。

“马里奥，我想让你知道我手里拿的是什么。”克洛泽低声说。

他当然知道。是他一进门的时候克洛泽拿在手里的那把蝴蝶刀。刀身此时此刻贴上他的喉结，上下磨蹭着那个痕迹。戈麦斯事后冲了澡照镜子的时候才发现那个印记的存在，北边的孩子闹起来真的是无法无天。他费力地扬起头，同时又在这令人不适的姿势下极力地保持着一动不动。他还不想让自己的动作成为自己随便就死掉的理由。

他的窘迫被克洛泽尽收眼底。刀尖沉默着换了角度，代替克洛泽的手指用一种微妙的力度沿着他身体的中轴划过。来到系得一丝不苟的衬衫领口的时候，那刀子毫不犹豫地挑开了他的扣子，然后又用一种慢得令人难以置信的速度继续下去。

刀子离开他身体的时候戈麦斯觉得已经过去了相当漫长的时间。他的上半身暴露在空气里，暴露在克洛泽眼前，一起让克洛泽看见的还有他满身的吻痕和红肿青紫，一切都显示着他到底度过了怎样的一个荒唐的夜晚。

“马里奥，看起来他们把你照顾得很好。”克洛泽在他耳边说，“我养出来的是个狼崽子，是这样吗？”

戈麦斯发出一声意味不明的呜咽来。克洛泽后退了半步，刀尖在他小腹处打转，冰冷的金属触感此时此刻极富暗示意味。克洛泽几乎是笑了一声，然后利刃划开他的皮带。

戈麦斯现在彻底暴露在克洛泽眼前了。

他感受得到克洛泽在他身边绕着圈踱步。温热的气息停在他背后，左肩上的皮肤渐渐烧灼起来——因为那折磨人的姿态也因为他心底说不清的做了错事一般的愧疚。克洛泽靠过来，手指轻轻攀上他肩膀，勾勒着自己亲手刺上的图案。他审视着身前的男人——总算他这次并没再摔断什么骨头。情不自禁的吻痕牙印，散乱地分布在戈麦斯背上，可所有的痕迹都小心翼翼地避开左肩，就好像那是什么禁地。手指顺着脊椎线条极慢地滑下来，像是在思考着些什么。

“马里奥——”克洛泽在他耳边拖着长音唤他的名字，“他们也是这么把你脱光的吗？他们也看见了你这个样子，是吗？”

低沉的声音和湿润的喘息逼得戈麦斯扬起脖颈，口中衔着的橡胶棍体让他难以做出吞咽动作，津液从被系带勒紧的嘴角不受控制地流下来，在下颌拖出闪烁的线。后背传来的一阵突如其来的疼痛让他在一片黑暗里不由自主地睁大了眼睛。

那把蝴蝶刀第一次见血。刀刃划开表皮和下面掩藏的毛细血管，刀身离开那片温热之后才有细密的血珠从窄且整齐的伤口处一点点渗出来。克洛泽微微地俯下身去，有些粗糙的舌苔卷过新伤。他仔细地舔舐着那带着铁锈味道却甘美至极的血液，一边听着戈麦斯喉咙里压抑着的呻吟。克洛泽的唇舌离开他身体的时候戈麦斯身上已经泛起一片潮红来。他能感受到肌肉绷紧所带来的颤抖，也看得到胸膛在喘息中的剧烈起伏。他的马里奥习惯了疼痛，或许也喜爱疼痛。

黑暗里戈麦斯感到那刀子再次来到他身上。金属在身上磨蹭着带上点温度，那东西此时漫不经心地描画着他肌肉的线条。然而戈麦斯很快就知道了那东西究竟要往何处去。刀尖向上移动着，在他心口画了几圈，又像是找到了更好的去处，向上摩挲着他的锁骨，最后在他扬起的脖颈上停下。人最脆弱的部位暴露在外，刀刃抵着跳动着的全无防备的颈动脉——那利刃和他最重要的血管之间只隔着一层薄薄的皮肤。

 _如果他真的要我付出这样的代价，_ 戈麦斯想， _我也心甘情愿。_

他想起那个晚上那条暗巷来，想起跳动的烛火和男人的绿眼睛。 _“你读过《基督山伯爵》吗？”_

我读过了，他默默想着。从前的爱德蒙·唐泰斯死了，为了复仇他向天父牺牲了自己，心甘情愿地。

而戈麦斯也情愿。哪怕不只是为了复仇。他承认他不知何时沦陷在教父的绿眼睛里。在那些夜晚，在那些难得的温存，在那些刻在他身上的洗不去的印记里。

他闭上眼。

 

克洛泽得承认自己想象过这一刻戈麦斯的反应。他或许期待过对方绷紧肌肉的样子，或许期待过对方慌乱地试图求饶却被口枷勒得只能发出破碎的呜咽。可是并没有。戈麦斯只是温顺地闭上眼睛。这场景让他莫名地有些焦躁。

脖颈上的压迫感瞬间消失，克洛泽的呼吸靠得更近了些。

“马里奥，他们上你的时候，你也这么顺从吗？”

克洛泽的声音听起来比刀刃更冷。手腕上向上提的铁钩突然离开，两条腿早已经失去力气，猝不及防地，戈麦斯摔倒在地。一双手勾住他肩窝，半拖半抱着他往什么地方去。大概是浴室的方向——

“马里奥，在那么个晚上过去之后，我想我大概该替那两个孩子给你好好做下清洁，不是吗？”

话音落下戈麦斯就被粗暴地扔进浴缸里，突来的疼痛如成排的毒针蛰进他伤口，他根本来不及压抑，本能让他的嗓子发出声异于平日的长而高亢的尖叫来。浴缸里的液体灌进他口腔，呛得他喘不上气。他挣扎着想要起身，依然被缚的手腕和滑溜溜的浴缸底让他一时间难以控制身体的平衡。眼罩被水打湿，贴在他眼睑上让眼睛产生些微的酸痛感。

最后还是克洛泽拉了他一把，口枷也终于被解下。戈麦斯靠在浴缸边缘不停咳嗽着。那是淡盐水，或许该庆幸不是硫酸或王水，习惯了之后大约也没什么大不了。身边水波一荡一荡，教父的身体从后面靠上来，赤裸的胸膛贴着他后背，一条手臂揽住他的腰，而一根手指就着这样的姿势被送进他身后。

克洛泽沉默着动作，而温水和腰上环着的手臂几乎让戈麦斯有些恍惚。那两个年轻人都不是什么好床伴——一个根本没想饶过他，另一个全无经验，穴口此时有些红肿发痛，克洛泽的手指进来的时候他甚至缩了一下。此刻，身后的手指不紧不慢地蠕动着，耐心地按揉磨蹭着他体内的每分每寸，就像要仅仅用这一根手指按过他骨骼肌肉的每条缝隙，将他整个操开。

克洛泽从没这样觉得戈麦斯像是一只大猫。男人靠在克洛泽怀里接受着后者的抚慰，打好发胶的头发沾了水，此时正不自觉地磨蹭在克洛泽颈窝，触感很有些微妙。刚才口枷的系带勒得太紧了些，嘴角磨出鲜血的颜色，而当克洛泽故意用戈麦斯喜欢的方式去碰他的时候，那双薄薄的嘴唇还会溢出些低沉而餍足的呻吟来。他或许真是疲倦得厉害，身子不停地往克洛泽怀里靠。于是克洛泽一边更紧地揽住他，一边送进第二根手指。

水会让人产生本能的安全感，如同出生之前浸在羊水之中。子宫是胎儿最早的庇护所，亦是人类寻求保护时的原始本能。克洛泽用身体与体温包裹住身前的男人，看着他颤动的眼睑睫毛，也看着他眼窝下的浓重的阴影。

克洛泽当然清楚发生了什么——可他并不能真的因此而对北边那孩子做什么。至于提莫，年轻人的情爱总是玩笑话，而维尔纳早晚会懂得这道理，他相信自己的孩子，或者说他相信这一切都是人生必经之途。

那欲望抵在戈麦斯穴口，以一种缓慢却不容拒绝的速度碾进他的甬道。克洛泽的手指抚上身前男人紧皱的眉心，细碎的亲吻安抚性地落下，让戈麦斯安然地沉溺在这最终变得温柔且放松身心的性爱之中。他配合地把腿分得更开了些，后入的姿态让克洛泽进入得更深、更彻底。戈麦斯并没像平时一样咬紧嘴唇克制自己的呻吟，几天来的紧张和疲惫好像就在这一刻被突然卸载，清空了的大脑似乎失去了通常的反应力，而只是依照本能顺势而为。带着倦意的呜咽黏腻而出奇诱人，放下一切防备的戈麦斯在克洛泽面前也不过是又一个困倦的孩子。

克洛泽的手托住戈麦斯的阴囊，那东西在他温热的手心里悸动着颤抖着，和戈麦斯的欲望一起被克洛泽掌控。他合上手掌揉动起来，戈麦斯闭着眼动了动身子，脖颈向后仰着，半是难耐半是愉悦。与此同时克洛泽在他身后动了起来，没有大开大合，没有整根的抽出和没入，只是快速地戳弄着戈麦斯的内壁。它一寸寸地寻找着那甜蜜的一点，耐心地等待着身前男人将喘息呜咽化成尖叫与哭泣。

终于克洛泽找到了那里，戈麦斯浑身几乎抽搐了一下。他挣扎着想要躲闪，那漂亮的腰肢被克洛泽紧紧按在怀里。长而有力的双腿此刻无望地蹬动着，最终绷紧了肌肉抵住浴缸内壁，像是寻找一寸依靠。甬道诚实地一次又一次绞紧，克洛泽扳过他下颌和他接吻。意识从困倦的雾中陷入更深的迷茫，戈麦斯几乎是机械地回应着对方——或许那根本称不上回应，而更像是接受，甚至说，纵容。

除了与痛苦交织的温柔与快感，此刻他一无所知。

 

克洛泽并没为难他。没有限制高潮，没有在他射精之后刻意的抽插。他们只是安静地一起攀上快感的高峰。教父的欲望滑出戈麦斯身体。那双薄薄的嘴唇最后吻过他沾满生理泪水的睫毛。戈麦斯下意识伸手拽住克洛泽，对方却只是抽身离开。水波哗啦啦作响，身上少了点可以依靠的温度，他突然觉得周身冰凉。

克洛泽居高临下地看着浴缸里赤裸着的男人。

“也许你该庆幸他们下的是媚药。”

 

这是警告，也是担忧。教父转身离去，随手关上了门。门轴吱嘎一响，他恍惚觉得听见了戈麦斯的呻吟。


	5. Chapter 5

“尤里安去巴黎了。”克洛泽漫不经心地说，那时候戈麦斯刚坐在桌边拿着杯子喝了口咖啡。这消息让他不知道该回答些什么，于是他只是点点头。

“贝尼送他去的。”克洛泽接着说，他顿了几秒，补了一句，“贝尼 **自己** 送他去的——我得说，不是个明智的决定。”

教父的眼神投向不远处落地窗外的某一点，又或者他什么也没看。

“你知道吗，马里奥，对于水手来说，通过天象的变化来判断天气变化是一种很重要的技能。一个合格的船长，得能够通过这种预判来安排接下来的行动，否则如果遇上暴风雨，就只有自食其果。

“马里奥，北边要起风了。”

他们一起看向窗外，晴朗的天空下，最北最北的方向，似乎有一片小小的乌云。

 

几个月后他们又踏上盖尔森基兴的土地。新一轮的谈判很顺利。德拉克斯勒坐在赫韦德斯左手边，距离微妙地不远不近，脸上带着陌生而刻意的疏离神情。年轻人刚从巴黎回来，眼窝底下泛着青黑，但说话时仍旧保持逻辑和口齿一样清晰。他承担了这次大多的发言，计划和文书做得格式漂亮而令人赏心悦目。赫韦德斯在一旁沉默，偶尔扭过头看他一眼又很快转开眼神。

他们之间一定发生了些什么。戈麦斯看得出。

这并不妨碍他们在回程的车上谈起年轻人的时候语带夸奖。那天戈麦斯被克洛泽送回自己的住处，维尔纳来找过他，正好被克洛泽撞见。教父离开的样子过分善解人意了些。

整整三个月克洛泽都没有再联系过他，维尔纳也没再来过。每月二十三号依旧有一笔钱打进卡里，除此之外戈麦斯活得像任何一个普通市民一样与地下王国没了联系。他每天五点起床晨跑，然后返回洗漱，吃简单的早餐，去路边的洗衣房然后步行去图书馆或是公园。正午他出门吃午饭，在初春的阳光底下倚在长椅上打个盹，然后去最近的健身房训练到五点。回家之前去超市一趟，最后去洗衣店取回前一天的衣服。七点钟他对着新闻节目吃自己做的晚饭，有时候加上一罐啤酒，之后看一部电影，十点半上床睡觉。

戈麦斯许多年没有按普通人的方式生活，一开始他甚至有些不习惯。然而三个月的时间足够他身上没断过的青紫与伤痕彻底愈合而可以放心地在健身房露出身体，足够他学会对图书管理员洗衣店老板或是超市收银员露出亲切的微笑再闲聊上几句，也足够他把自己的公寓收拾得更富有生活气息一些。

 

戈麦斯是在把钥匙插进锁孔之后发现不对劲的。他只转了半圈就感受到了锁芯的回缩，然而他明明记得早上锁好了门。戈麦斯的手下意识往背后腰间探去，却抓了个空。从前的气氛几乎是瞬间就调动起了他全身的肌肉，他谨慎地打开了门。

房间里的光线透进玄关，戈麦斯站在阴影里，他伸手摸到门后暗格里那支枪——

“马里奥，那支枪很久不用，大概不那么趁手吧。”

熟悉的声音响起，戈麦斯走到房间里。教父坐在他的椅子上仰脸看他，眼角眉梢是带着点戏谑的笑意，“重回人间的感觉怎么样？”他说，“我还给你带了个礼物。”

戈麦斯顺着他视线看见小桌上摆着的那盆绿萝。

“这东西生命力很强，对于新手来讲大概是不错的选择。”克洛泽耸耸肩，“对它好一点。”

“好的，先生。”戈麦斯下意识回答。

“贝尼去意大利了。”片刻的沉默之后克洛泽说。

“度假吗，赫韦德斯先生该好好休息一下了——”

“北边下了场暴风雨。”克洛泽抬眼看他，“他不得不走。”

“那尤里安……？”

“那孩子留在巴黎了。他倒是显得不怎么在意的样子。大概是因为巴黎比盖尔森基兴有趣吧。不过生意还是要做下去的，这道理他们的新当家也很清楚。虽然他们办事实在是太没效率了些，整整三个月才理出些头绪。”

“那——”戈麦斯话一出口便噤了声。这话不该由他来说，听来像是僭越。

“贝尼的事就这么算了？你又能怎么办呢，马里奥？世上从来都不缺可惜的事情。”克洛泽耸耸肩，“倒是你——你还想报仇吗？”

一瞬间这些日子的种种在戈麦斯脑中闪过，图书馆里成排的书籍，音像店里一摞摞的影碟，装得满满当当的购物车，公园里洒在身上明亮温暖的阳光，还有小桌上那一点绿色。然而绿色消失在那个夜里，消失在昏暗的满是血腥味的巷子里，最后落在克洛泽绿色的眼睛里。那双眼从来像是深不见底的井，可是他无法拒绝那双眼睛的主人的任何命令。当绝对服从已经刻进骨血，他甚至不知道自己究竟为什么要做克洛泽身后的人。最初关于复仇的原因或许早已随着年岁的增长和怒火渐渐的熄灭而一并化成了灰烬。而相处日久，那些因为对方的触碰与注视所带来的从身体到心灵的震颤——绝不仅仅是性欲。他无法把握那种感觉的具体形态，而在他找到那个合适的词语之前，一切的描述都将失去其本来意义而终究不再是真正存在的那一个。

 

“当然。”他点点头。

“马茨在佛罗伦萨碰上了点麻烦。”克洛泽说得很慢，“牵扯到一些看起来很眼熟的名字，于是我做了点功课……”

他一边说一边把一张叠得整整齐齐的纸递给戈麦斯。

“这上面的人你随意处置。”克洛泽说，“不用担心别的。明早就出发吧，机票已经帮你订好了。我在那边有些相熟的供货商，你能拿到你想要的一切东西，记在马茨的账上就是——这算是他请我们帮他的忙。”

戈麦斯沉默着接过那份名单。闭上眼他甚至能够看到那些人的脸在眼前晃动，他清楚那些或虚伪或龌龊的脸上不久都会失去表情失去血色，他将亲手把他们推进自己曾经奋力爬出的深渊，没有焚毁自己的岩浆将熔化他们的骨髓，而这一次不再会有人伸出手拉住他们任何人。

“刚过去的三个月和从今天开始的三个月算是你的假期。”克洛泽站起身与他对视，“假期结束你是得回来的，马里奥。你是得回来的。到时候你还得把那个小东西养活——三个月里会有人帮你养的，之后就得靠你自己了。”

 

教父的嘴唇极快速地按在他唇上，蜻蜓点水般的触碰又分离。门咔哒一声关上，留戈麦斯站在房间中央。

 

杀人对于戈麦斯来说从来不是什么难事。他捅穿了一个人的肺叶，割断了另一个的喉管。他的子弹从一个人左侧太阳穴打进去右侧太阳穴穿出来然后钉在墙壁上。昏暗的小巷里一根棒球棍砸碎了某人的头盖骨，他走出巷口的时候有夹着尾巴的狗凑上来。他看它一眼，把嘴里叼着的烟头扔出去，闪亮的红色火星在黑暗里划出漂亮的抛物线，那狗就撒着欢跑进巷子里。随后传来犬类兴奋的喘息声和低声吠叫。他压低了帽檐，回到住处把名单上的人名又划去一个，然后从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒。

酒是他刚到的时候买的，按照名单上的人数，算是个小小的仪式。电视里播出的是紫百合的球赛录像，右膝受伤的前锋被人搁在担架上抬下去，戈麦斯的思绪飘回德国，克洛泽大约正在谈判桌上大杀四方，他身后会站着瓦格纳；或者他在做他的木工活计，用砂纸仔细地为那些作品抛光。他的床上会不会躺着别的人——戈麦斯真的不知道。他突然发现和克洛泽寸步不离的十年里似乎除了自己再没有别人上过对方的床。

回去之后会发生什么呢？这看起来像是解除契约的前兆，克洛泽会放他离开吗？

可是就算克洛泽让他离开，他还能去哪呢？

他闭上眼，把空了的啤酒罐扔进垃圾袋。

 

戈麦斯已经许久没有感受到过这种杀戮的快感——为了自我满足而进行连环杀人的病态快感，这与执行任务不一样。旧人们过于自以为是，看到他的时候脸上大多露出难以置信的表情。

“你不是死了吗？”被捅了肺叶的男人倒在地上费力地喘息，血渗进身下的长毛地毯里，多可惜啊，大概洗不干净了。“他们说在那个巷子里收拾了十三具尸体——”

“那你就当我是坟墓里爬出来的吧。”他揪着对方的头发一字一句地说，一边咧嘴笑开，匕首从背后戳刺进去，在对称的位置又来了一刀。

 

戈麦斯没有刻意隐藏自己的行动。他也很快就在暗网的论坛上看到了大写加粗的标题，告诉所有还记得他的人马里奥回来了，记得他的人在一开始的惊讶与难以置信里激动或假装冷静地表示不可能，却又在慢慢堆积的证据里失语；不知道他的年轻人在回贴里或好奇或不屑。这对于他来说没什么关系。他利用最初的时间优势划掉了名单上大部分的人，而失去时间优势之后他反而耐心下来，甚至乐意一条条翻阅贴子里的聊天记录，他后来还打算注册个小号，但最后也仅仅停留在想想而已。

等到下一个机会是一个月之后的事情。戈麦斯在圣母百花大教堂待了一天，回到住处的第一件事便是进入论坛。他的最后五个目标一周之后要参加共同的一个晚宴，为一个他并不熟识的人庆生。庆生宴变成忌日快乐，多经典荒诞又好笑的剧情。

一次五个，戈麦斯把身子向后靠去，介于挑战和陷阱之间，有些微妙的情况。不过尝试一下总是值得的，最差的结果也不过鱼死网破——

“你是得回来的，马里奥。”克洛泽的声音在耳边响起。

这一次不能鱼死网破了，戈麦斯清楚，他已经过了鱼死网破的年纪，换言之，从前的马里奥不会回来了。

 

这是吉安路易吉·布冯先生的四十岁生日。庆祝宴会本该在两个半月前举行，却因为种种事务而耽搁至今。混进意大利最受尊敬的教父的庆生宴会并不是什么太难的事情。受邀请的人太多，不请自来的人也太多。谁都想在教父的宴会上露个面，尝试给他留下些不错的印象，为了日后的势力范围或话语权，为了以后至少可以说一句自己是他的朋友。现在他在大厅中央，带着他一贯的令人感到亲切的微笑与客人们碰杯、拥抱，蓝眼睛里带着坦诚与热情。他是意大利最好的情人，最可靠的合作伙伴与最值得信任的领袖。然而所有人都清楚，当所有人都是布冯先生的朋友时，那意味着没有人是布冯先生的朋友。

戈麦斯站在大厅的一角打量着。他身上没有武器，大厅里所有人都事实意义上的手无寸铁。教父不希望在自己的宴会上有人捣乱，以及，天知道到底有多少人想要他的性命。戈麦斯的东西被他搁在通往庄园的路上的第二个转角处，那里有一个位置极佳的半坡。总有办法能让他赶在那些人前面到达那个路口，然后把他的子弹都打进他们的脑袋里去。

有两个人是一起来的，他整理着思路，他得希望他们不会第一个坐车出门，那样大概率会浪费一颗手雷。端着托盘的侍者走过来，戈麦斯朝右前方看了一眼。那五个人正围在一起聊天，距离太远，他只能看见他们激动的表情和苍白带着神经质的面孔。

“那边的几位先生喝了几杯了？”他伸手从托盘上拿酒，顺手拦下侍者。

“不少，布冯先生的酒都是美酒。”侍者的英语带着浓重的意大利口音，听起来有南方阳光的味道。

“这些酒也是要带给他们的吗？”

“当然，先生。布冯先生希望客人的酒杯永远是满的。”他眨眨眼。是的，他们的杯又快空了。

 

把药倒进去的时候戈麦斯脑子里无谓地浮现出德拉克斯勒青黑的眼圈来。他不知道那孩子最近怎么样了。失去了北方的庇护，他的日子难说有多好过，不过以他的能耐与性格，大概也不会再把北方的事情放在心上。侍者离开之前冲着戈麦斯微鞠一躬，手里捏着崭新的钞票。他从人群里灵活地穿过去，戈麦斯眼看着他把杯子放在那些人的小桌上。那不是取人性命的毒药，只是小剂量的迷药而已，将微醺强化成迷离的醉意。戈麦斯并不太想在宴会当场闹出人命，他清楚自己将会面对怎样的下场。那不值得。他还得回去养活那株绿萝。

 

最后几分钟的等待里他看见了一张熟悉得令人有些惊讶的脸。贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯站在布冯不远的地方，脸上带着戈麦斯所没有见过的舒心而惬意的笑容，那几乎让他怀疑自己认错了人。不过现在没有时间留给他了。戈麦斯收回目光，转身向门外走去。

 

戈麦斯端着枪等待着，瞄准镜里很快出现了第一辆车。醉汉不会在教父的宴会上停留太久，他正是算准了这一点。 _让小人物打头，可真有他们的。_ 看见瞄准镜里的人的时候戈麦斯这样想，然后扣动了扳机。

急刹车。后面的车子也跟着停下来，他听见大声的咒骂，保镖们慌张地下车。戈麦斯笑了一声，伸手去摸在一边放好了的手雷。第一颗手雷炸翻了紧随其后的两辆车子。他想要重新支起枪，然而手还没碰到枪支冰凉的金属表面，就有什么东西顶上了他的后脑。

“马里奥，你还是这样不知深浅。”熟悉的声音从侧后方传来，“不过还得谢谢你替我杀了他们。”

戈麦斯僵在原地。那只手拽着他手臂强迫他站起来。转过身他就看见一切的始作俑者，在他无尽的噩梦里折磨他的人，他最想要杀的人。恶魔就在他面前，脸上露出扭曲的笑意。

“结束了，马里奥。”恶魔这样说，“你的复仇游戏该停了。”

顶在脑后的枪口在对方的示意之下谨慎地放下来。戈麦斯顺势抓住那个人的手臂转身发力，他本想扭断那条胳膊，对方却像是看穿了他的想法，借力翻过身去，把戈麦斯摔倒在地。他再站起来的时候那人已经走到了恶魔身边的阴影里。

“第二个马里奥，我得说，他比你让我称心多了。”

“那是因为你没有告诉他你手下的上一个马里奥落了什么下场。”戈麦斯冷冷地说，“我猜你绝不敢告诉他你派了十二个杀手把你的上一个马里奥毫无防备地堵在巷子里想要杀了他的事情。”

“我不会杀了他的——只要他一直有用。”

“用来干嘛？用来杀了我吗？”他挑起眉，“那就要看他有没有这个本事了。”

藏在阴影里的人向前踏了一步，露出一张典型的东欧人的脸，他沉默着扔下手里的枪，一记直拳直冲戈麦斯面门而来。速度并不是很快，但却极有力量，戈麦斯堪堪躲开，双手抓住对方手臂，扫过他的双腿将他放倒在地。“这是还你的。”戈麦斯俯视着那人，手迅速地伸进衣兜。那支小小的枪对准饶有兴致旁观着的人，扣动扳机的一刻戈麦斯被冲过来的东欧人抱摔在地。子弹偏了轨道，鲜血从恶魔的腹部汩汩地流出来。“杀了他！”他听见那人绝望又衰弱下去的尖叫。东欧人跨坐在他身上，关节上戴着的金属指虎使每一下打击都让他觉得自己断了一根骨头。血的味道在嘴里弥漫开来。戈麦斯试图握住对方手腕，却被他轻易地甩开来。鼻梁大概是断了，鲜血呛进喉咙里。眩晕之中戈麦斯似乎看见十年前的日子，以前自己是否曾经也这样杀过人？这样抓住对手一切失去防备的时刻，把握绝对优势而令对方失去还手的机会？他记不清了，大概是有过的。他从不与目标对视，就像此时此刻压在他身上的东欧人一样。他突然想要知道是不是他们都会像自己现在一样会看到回忆里淹没许久的画面，会露出迷茫而空洞的表情。现在死去或许也没有什么——他的复仇已经结束了。戈麦斯看到小时候花园里踢球的自己，看到少年时代开始沉默开始拿枪的自己，看到酒吧里纵情笑着的自己，看到那条小巷。

他还得回去养活那株绿萝。

戈麦斯摸到了小腿上的匕首。他奋力起身，对方似乎没料到他的动作，分神的瞬间便被他压在身下。这是最后的机会了。他怒吼着把匕首插进对方胸膛，动作大得失去了必要。然后他自己也从对方身上摔下来，软绵绵地倒在了地上。

好累。戈麦斯觉得自己一点力气也没有了，死亡原来就是这种感觉吗。

闭上眼之前他仿佛看见了克洛泽沉静的绿眼睛。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

乔吉奥·基耶利尼不经常和德国人单独相处，然而他没想到今天会在布冯先生的宴会上碰见赫韦德斯。从沙尔克来的男人在意大利刚落脚不到三个月，赫迪拉当了他的担保人。他注意到，从赫韦德斯来的第一天起，布冯先生便对他表现出一些或许有点超出应有限度的兴趣。他刚到都灵的时候苍白憔悴，大约因为失去了自己的权力，或许也因为被摧折了信仰，但他站在布冯先生面前的时候却依旧挺直腰背，仿佛德国北方的领袖从未换人。基耶利尼见过赫韦德斯年轻时候的照片，而现在的德国人仍然有和当时一样温煦的微笑和明亮的眼睛。

他理解布冯先生。像赫韦德斯这样的人，任谁也忍不住多看几眼。因此当德国人喝得醉意朦胧，问他要不要一起出去散步的时候，他仅仅犹豫了片刻便答应下来。出门的时候布冯先生远远地冲他眨眨眼。

“我不会打他的主意的。”基耶利尼用口型说。

 

喝了酒的赫韦德斯显得比平时更加健谈与情绪高涨，他说起自己在巴黎的弟弟，说起沙尔克冬天的雪，说起德国的啤酒。英语夹着德语，有时候还掺上几句他刚学会的意大利语。基耶利尼默默听着，偶尔用些语气词表示赞同或单纯表示自己在听。

庄园外的空气里有硝烟的味道。基耶利尼本以为只是自己多心，然而眼前的东西让他不得不一边拉住酒精上脑的德国人，一边掏出手机叫自己的手下带人来处理现场。

他总不能让这一堆翻掉的汽车和四散的人体零件挡在宴会结束后的必经之路的正中间吧。

“真是见鬼。”挂了电话基耶利尼不由得低声骂了一句，“不知道这又是什么冲突，非要闹到先生的宴会上来。要是让先生知道了——”

“我们不让他知道就好了。”德国人像是完全没有领会到基耶利尼的意思，在朦胧的醉意里咯咯笑了起来，“你忙着吧，我去旁边走走。”

“你别——”基耶利尼试图阻拦，赫韦德斯却已经往山坡的方向走去了。这些德国人啊，他脑子里转过这个念头，然后在赫韦德斯身后喊了一句，“当心！”

赫韦德斯没回头，只是挥了挥手，像是在告诉他没关系。

 

“乔吉奥——”是赫韦德斯的声音从坡上传来。

“怎么了？”基耶利尼走过去，看见赫韦德斯正跪在什么东西旁边。那是两个浑身血污的人。他们一动不动地躺在那里，几乎看不出什么生气来。不远处倒着另一个人，基耶利尼认识，一个对意大利来说可有可无的“大人物”。那么躺着的人里面有一个就一定是那个有名的东欧雇佣兵了，他这样想着，走到赫韦德斯身边。

“他还活着，我得把他带回去。”赫韦德斯把手按在那个看起来伤得更重的人的颈动脉上，他低着头，声音听起来倒是不再带酒气了。

“你们认识？”基耶利尼随口问着，他的心思此刻都在另一个人身上了，克罗地亚人身上看起来没有其他伤口，那把插在他胸口的匕首正在让他失血，得赶紧找医生来看看他，基耶利尼想，既然他的现任雇主死了，或许自己能给他找个新雇主……

“以前认识。”赫韦德斯抬起脸，看起来有点苍白，“算是个……老朋友吧。”

他极艰难地吐出这一句，之后便再没开口。

 

他站在伸手不见五指的黑暗里，耳边只有风的声音。手上似乎有什么粘腻的液体，他把它举到眼前，还没等他看清那是什么，有人握住他的手腕，把他的手臂向后拧了过去。他直直地撞在铺满砂石的坚硬地面上，疼痛席卷他的身体，嘴里有腥甜的铁锈味道，那是鲜血。潜意识里有声音告诉他，这就是手上的不明液体。他挣扎着想要起身，渐渐亮起的昏暗光线让他看见那个人的身形。他抓起手边不知何时出现的匕首，怒吼着将它插进对方胸膛。

他看不见那个人的面容。

对方倒下的时候光线明亮起来，没有面孔的人们将他团团围住。他们手里刀锋闪亮，晃得他眼睛生疼。某种人类的生存本能——或许还有别的什么——让他不断挥动着手中的武器。血色染红他灰蓝色的虹膜。而他最终跪倒，双膝接触的是柔软得几乎难以置信的厚实地毯，之前的一切尽数消失。染满血污的西装被剥掉，如同剥掉了他的外壳。他赤裸着身子，难以抑制自己浑身的颤抖。一双手从身后抱住他，将他推倒在地。有人沉默着亲吻他的后颈他的耳垂他的脊柱线条，长长的手指在肩头勾画着。他想要回头，却无论如何也动弹不得——

“马里奥……”

他听见那个声音低低地唤某个名字，随即剧痛在头顶炸裂开来。地面裂出缝隙，而他被投入深渊。

 

他睁开眼睛。似乎有光线从不知什么角度照在他身上，让他不停地眨眼想要看清些什么。痛，浑身都痛，让他觉得自己弄断了全身所有的骨头。他下意识抬手，却发现自己根本动弹不得。身旁是完全陌生的环境，简单的单身公寓样子。自己是怎么到这里来的？更重要的是，自己是怎么弄成这样的？

他几乎是惊恐地发现脑子里一片空白，就像是被潮汐冲过的沙滩，干净得失去了所有印记，疼痛依旧没有减弱，他甚至怀疑有什么东西从太阳穴穿过。

门被推开。端着托盘的瘦高男人站在那里，看着他的表情像是见了鬼。他想要开口，可是却连声带都不听使唤，喉咙干得像是连最轻微的振动都会将那片薄薄的肌肉整条扯碎。那人像是看出他的窘境，快步走了过来。男人扶他起身时，他看得见对方白衬衫之下瘦削却有力的肌肉线条。一根吸管被递到他唇边，清凉的液体流进口腔。

他终于有力气说话的时候看进对方榛色的眼睛。

“谢谢你……不过这是哪里？我怎么了？”

对方似乎愣了一下，开口的时候带着似乎没什么必要的小心翼翼。

“你不记得了吗？”

他只能摇摇头，“我甚至不知道自己是谁。”

 

赫韦德斯轻轻带上门。眼前的情况有点超出他的想像，或许也超出了他的控制范围。医生确实说戈麦斯有脑震荡的迹象，可他没有想到对方竟连记忆都一并失去了。他本来以为救他回来，照顾他直至痊愈，然后就可以送他回德国去，也算尽一份故人的责任。然而在现在这样的情况下——

自己真的要把真相都告诉他吗？

 

戈麦斯这些年是如何度过的，赫韦德斯心中本来有些猜测。人人都知道戈麦斯是克洛泽的所有物，是他的仆从和奴隶，可以为他付出生命，也自然在床笫之间献出肉体与灵魂。然而当戈麦斯的躯体真正暴露在赫韦德斯眼前，当那些长长短短的伤疤露出形迹，当赫韦德斯看见那掩藏在肩膀上雄鹰之下的可怖伤痕，当他为昏迷中的对方更衣时眼见耻骨上青黑的字母，他越发觉得自己根本无从想象戈麦斯的生活究竟如何。

或许他们都是一样的人，被困在特定的生活方式里，被逼迫被禁锢并从未真正地为自己生活过哪怕一分一秒——而讽刺的是他们连结局都在某种意义上巧妙地重合起来，亦即在全不情愿的情况下流落在异乡里。

不同的是赫韦德斯背负着从前的回忆，温情、笑容，还有更多的苦痛不堪，他是要背着这重担走下去的；而戈麦斯——戈麦斯已经忘了过去的一切，他可以在这一片空白之上建筑崭新的开始与未来。多么诱人，忘记和重新开始……

你不过在自欺欺人而已，脑海里有个声音这样对他说，他迟早是要想起来的，而且他也绝不可能就这样浑浑噩噩地过下去吧。

赫韦德斯摇摇头把这声音逐出大脑，再转身开门的时候心里已经拿定了主意。

某种意义上，美好的梦境哪怕只能持续多一天，也是可以让人多一天快乐的。

 

“我只是碰巧路过……你当时浑身是伤地躺在地上，旁边一个人也没有。”赫韦德斯尽量自然地说。他并不擅长说谎，不过戈麦斯似乎也恰好不擅长分辨谎言，于是他强迫自己盯住对方的眼睛，接着把故事讲了下去，“然后我就把你带回这里来了——三天了，你再不醒过来我就要担心你醒不过来了。忘了说，叫我贝尼就好。”

“谢谢你，贝尼……”戈麦斯像是确认某种存在一样念着赫韦德斯的名字，“可惜我记不得自己的名字了。”

他移开目光，眼神落在天花板上某处出神。

“一点也想不起来吗……”

“我没醒过来的时候，”片刻之后戈麦斯的声音响起，听起来有些发闷，“梦里有人在我耳边叫‘马里奥’——我猜这可能是我的名字？”

“也许吧。”赫韦德斯心脏漏跳一拍，“那以后就叫你马里奥好了，说不定过几天你还能想起来点别的……”

他脸上的笑容想必不怎么好看，因为戈麦斯看着他露出了些担忧的神色，“贝尼，你要不要去休息一下……你的脸色不太好。”

“那好。”赫韦德斯说着起身，“我就在隔壁房间，药和水放在这里，一会会回来的，有事叫我就好。”

 

赫韦德斯再见到基耶利尼的时候，戈麦斯的伤已经好了大半，可以拄着拐杖行走，然而还是不能进行剧烈活动，也还没想起过去的事情来。白天赫韦德斯出门办事，留他一个人在家里，晚上回去的时候，总有饭菜在桌上准备停当，虽然简单，味道却总是不错，房间永远整洁得令人无从指摘。冷清的异国公寓多了一个人，也多了几分似曾相识的家的温情。

“你不必这样做的。”赫韦德斯这样对戈麦斯说，后者只是耸肩笑笑，而后专心对付自己盘中的饭食。

 

“我觉得现在这样可能也不错。”赫韦德斯放下手中的酒杯，认真地看着意大利人琥珀一样的眼睛。

“但你自己知道，美梦是不可能一直做下去的。”基耶利尼冷静地说。

赫韦德斯没答话，扬起头喝干杯里的酒。

“慢慢喝，”基耶利尼微微翘起嘴角，抬手又替他叫了一杯，“没跟先生谈谈？”

“他那样忙，没什么理由用这么点小事打扰他。”赫韦德斯答道，“这么说来——那天的事后来怎么样了？他知道了？”

“知道是肯定知道了，先生什么都知道。”基耶利尼耸耸肩，语气轻描淡写，“不过你不用担心他那边就是了……”

说后一句的时候基耶利尼的眼神有点躲闪，直觉告诉赫韦德斯他还有没说的话。不过他没有深究，大概他不该问。

“去见见他吧。”这就是基耶利尼最后的结论，他放下酒杯，打个响指示意结账，然后拍拍赫韦德斯肩膀便离开了。

 

“去我家喝一杯吗？”赫韦德斯终于走出酒馆门的时候那辆黑色的法拉利车窗摇下来，露出布冯的脸，意大利人一脸调笑地看着他，赫韦德斯翻了个白眼，快步向前走去。车子不紧不慢地跟着他。

赫韦德斯在第三个红绿灯路口终于拉开了车门，布冯的手极自然地搭上他的腿。

“喝惯意大利的啤酒了吗？”

“好像也尝出来哪里好喝了。”赫韦德斯扭头看着车窗外。

 

“你为他操心得太多了，贝尼。”

高潮过后性爱的余韵里，两个人躺在床上，赫韦德斯赤裸光滑的脊背对着布冯，后者的手臂揽着他的腰，鼻息安静地喷在赫韦德斯耳后。

“每个人都有自己的命运……不管是他、你还是我——我们都是要按照命运的安排走下去的……”意大利人用手指在他手臂肩头勾画，他说得很慢，即使口音浓重，却也清晰可辨，“即使你现在介入——河流不会因为某人投进去一块石头就停止流动的。”

赫韦德斯的呼吸变得均匀，他睡着了。意大利人在他背后微微笑起来，把晚安吻印在他后颈，然后为两个人盖好了被子。

 

“我想我可能得准备走了。”某天晚餐时戈麦斯突然说。

“去哪？”赫韦德斯在他对面挑起眉毛。

“不知道——我总得找个工作养活自己。一直住在你这里未免太麻烦你了。而且我现在伤也好得差不多了……”

“你会说意大利语吗？”赫韦德斯突然笑起来。

“……不会。”

“那你有学历证书吗？身份证明？或者别的什么东西？”

戈麦斯当然没有。

“那你好好在这里住着就是了。”赫韦德斯收回目光，“毕竟，给我做饭或者做家务也是一种工作形式。”

“可是你也不会说意大利语。”对方温和却直接地指出这一点。

“我的工作不需要我说意大利语。”赫韦德斯僵硬了半秒。

戈麦斯盯着他看了一会，眼里有些赫韦德斯读不懂的情绪。

 

“……今天下午在盖尔森基兴发生一起爆炸事件，一间酒吧被炸毁，导致两死两伤，据悉两名死者是酒吧的经营人，伤者身份不明，已被送到医院救治，本台将带来更多信息——”

电脑被啪的一声合上，苍白墙上的投影影像也随之突然消失。赫韦德斯抬起眼看身边的人，他眼眶发红，似乎带着点责备的神色。

戈麦斯本能地知道有什么东西不对。他们本来是坐在一起，看着网络电视台放送的新闻节目。听到那个城市的名称，赫韦德斯几乎是跟着抖了一下，而后盯着投影的脸色渐渐变得苍白，放在沙发扶手上的手无意识地攥起拳来。那想必是牵动了某根敏感的神经，唤醒某些戈麦斯所不知晓也未参与的回忆，而戈麦斯不知道自己还能做什么。

于是他关上了电脑。

赫韦德斯抬眼看着他，眼里神色复杂。他也许是还想接着看的，然而他自己也知道，看下去只不过徒增烦恼，他不知道的是自己不知不觉间眼眶泛起淡淡的红色。

戈麦斯俯身看着他，弯下腰握住他的手。某种念头闯进他大脑里，让他在反应过来之前就抬起对方的手凑到嘴边，轻轻地吻了下去。那只手在他手中微微颤抖，可终究没有抽出去。那是默许，也是鼓励。于是更多的亲吻落下来，他慢慢打开对方的手，虔敬地亲吻着每一根手指每一个关节。赫韦德斯垂着眼看他，抬起头戈麦斯就看到他微微湿润的榛色眼睛。迎着赫韦德斯的目光，戈麦斯慢慢地把他食指的指节含入口中。他一边舔弄着那根手指，一边听着男人渐渐开始压抑的喘息声。他放过那根手指时，指尖与嘴唇之间拉出长长的银丝。

“马里奥……”赫韦德斯似乎低低地叹息了一声。戈麦斯没有让他接着说下去，他反手按住赫韦德斯的两只手腕，微微直了直身子，吻住他的嘴唇。

这就像是个什么开关，一旦开启就让每个动作都成了无法挽回无法叫停的水流。一开始赫韦德斯并没有回应他，只是放任戈麦斯动作着，舌头试探着撬开他齿缝，在他口腔里缓慢地搅弄，直到赫韦德斯终于下定决心作出回应。两人的唇舌搅在一处，吻得像是时间静止而再也没人能将他们分离。戈麦斯腾出一只手摸索着对方的腰带，早已被激起情欲的半勃的性器逃脱了内裤的束缚，被按在沙发上的男人只微微挣动了一下便再次放任自己耽溺于性爱的海洋之中。

性器贴在一起的感觉很奇妙。亲吻中断，戈麦斯的手包裹起两人的欲望上下撸动，赫韦德斯闭着眼，他的手向下探去，也许想要拉开戈麦斯，可后者反而想起来什么似的轻握住他的手，下一秒两个人灼热的性器便在他手心里突突跳动。赫韦德斯把脸埋进戈麦斯颈窝，发出轻微的抽噎声。两个人的手交叠在一处，和他们的欲望一起，颤抖着摩擦着，带来种过分奇异的亲密感受。

直到赫韦德斯把低沉的压抑的叫喊闷在戈麦斯肩头，两个人一同射出，那白色的液体混在一处难以分辨——就如同某种隐喻。


	7. Chapter 7

米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽终于走出他做木工活计的工作室的时候，看起来就像是这几个月什么都没发生过一样。瓦格纳先是松了口气，继而又提心吊胆起来。对于他来说，教父的心思总是难以捉摸的，就像他并不知道教父早上的咖啡要加一块半的方糖，而下午的不加。不过马里奥·戈麦斯一定知道，在他对教父漫长而寸步不离的陪伴里，他总有时间与机会去记得这些事情。

可是他现在在哪里呢？

有关戈麦斯的消息在几个月前突然彻底消失，随之而来的是意大利几个小组织的人事动荡，这些消息不久就被埋葬在广阔的暗网空间里。或许连同戈麦斯一起。他大概已经死了。人们窃窃私语，可没人敢在教父面前大声说出来。克洛泽只是交叉着手指靠在扶手椅上，按他一贯的习惯坐在淡淡的阴影里，瓦格纳看不清他的眼神，只知道他脸上似乎肌肉都没有移动一下。

 

没人知道过去的几个月里那间工作室里发生了什么，没人敢去打扰他。那是种无法言喻的压迫感，让大家不得不远离那扇门。托马斯·穆勒和曼努埃尔·诺伊尔曾被叫去过一回，托马斯出门之后的表情可以说精彩极了。

“有人要倒霉了。”波多尔斯基悄声说。

事实也确实是这样，不久他们就听说马茨·胡梅尔斯一夜之间破了产，先是在牌桌上输掉全部现金，然后回到家发现房子不再是他的了。最后当他坐在路边掏出手机，一条短信让他发现，连公司也不是他的了。

除此之外克洛泽似乎没做什么别的事情，几个月的时间里组织被渐渐地交给提莫·维尔纳打理。拉姆一开始从旁辅助了些日子，后来便也放了手。年轻人的手腕有些青涩，但好歹大家都还对他背后的人忌惮颇深，事情倒也平稳顺利得很。不断有人被派去意大利，名义上是与意大利人合作，其下的另一层含义，人人心知肚明。戈麦斯对于年轻人的意义，某种程度上与克洛泽并不相差太多，何况这也是为了教父——

 

戈麦斯消失了几个月之后，菲利普·拉姆来到克洛泽的别墅。他径直穿过屋子，向后院的工作室走去，瓦格纳甚至拦不住他。不过也没什么必要。

门砰的一声关上了。

 

“菲利普。”克洛泽眼也不抬地招呼着，白衬衫的衣袖被他挽起，露出依旧漂亮的手臂线条。碎发搭在额前，他凑在手中的木料上，距离那样近，手中的刻刀动个不停。

“米洛。”拉姆冷淡地点点头，他走到工作台对面，随手拉了把椅子——也就只有这把椅子——坐下来，“你还要这样下去多久？”

“这样有什么不好吗？”

“我本来以为米夏的事情好歹能让你收获点什么经验教训——”

“这跟你没关系，菲利普。”克洛泽依旧没抬头。

“作为你的老朋友，我觉得我有义务帮帮你。”拉姆向后靠在椅背上。

“你把自己和提莫的关系弄清楚再说。”

“维尔纳吗？那孩子很不错，被你教得很好……”

“你当然知道我说的是哪个提莫。”克洛泽冷冷地说。

 

“今天带钱了吗，米洛？”

该死。

年轻的木匠学徒长了一张也许过分漂亮的脸和大多数时候看起来人畜无害的绿眼睛——像鹿一样。此时此刻这只鹿又一次被一群混混堵在他回家路上的暗巷里索要钱财。像往常一样，他沉默着把手伸进兜里去，掏出身上不多的现金来。他不是没有反抗过，反抗的结果就是第二天早上挂着青黑的眼圈去作坊，甚至有一次直接吊着胳膊过了几个月。警局表示无能为力，克洛泽看见那个警察在后门挂着可掬的笑容和领头的地痞握手，另一只手里还拿着个信封。到后来他小心翼翼地把身上带的现金控制在一个他“可以浪费”的范围内，努力让自己产生一种自己在养狗的错觉。

“有点少啊，米洛。”对方拿着钱慢腾腾地说。

“就这些，不要就还我。”克洛泽盯着他眼睛。

“我们的钱不够花，你还是可以用别的方式补偿我们一下的嘛——”对方凑上来，脸上挂着无疑令人恶心的笑容。他身后的小混混们像是意识到了什么，发出不怀好意的笑声来。

“抱歉，我没有时间，请让我过去。”

“别急嘛。”那只黏糊糊的手猛地抓住克洛泽手腕。

“放开。”克洛泽从牙缝里挤出这么一句话来。

“可是我不想啊，米洛，你知道自己多好看吗？”

话音落下克洛泽直接用手指戳向男人的眼睛，对方吃痛地松开手。他袖口里滑出一柄木工刀来，照着那人上腹捅过去。这发生得太突然了些，以至于他身后那些乌合之众完全来不及反应，紧接着克洛泽拔了刀转身朝着巷口跑去。有人追他，但最终都被他甩开。

“我以前小看你了。”陌生的声音在身后响起，克洛泽猛地回身，他手里的刀沾着血污，却依旧闪闪发亮。

“注意安全。”高大的男人毫不在意地迎面走上来，在离克洛泽几步远的地方停住，“闹到这个地步，你还想回家吗？”

“我知道怎么保护自己。”克洛泽回答。

“不如跟我走吧。”对方说，“我们可以做点比逃命更有趣的事情。”

“我凭什么相信你？”他紧盯着对方看。

“米夏埃尔·巴拉克，”他伸出手，没回答克洛泽的问题，“我相信我们会合作愉快的。”

 

合作愉快并非虚言，简直愉快得令人难以想象。他们在德国的地下世界大出风头，所谓风光无两。某一天他们又拿到一家铁矿的控制权，那个晚上他们都喝了很多酒。克洛泽感觉脚下有点飘忽，鼓点在耳膜震响，世界在灯光里显得有点扭曲起来。

“我们走吧！”巴拉克冲着他大声喊道，试图盖过震耳欲聋的音乐。

他们踉跄着脚步走出酒馆，不得不扶住对方才能不摔倒，然而实际效果却像是试图拉着对方一起摔下去。某个灯光昏暗的巷子里巴拉克停住脚步，克洛泽转过头看见他灰绿色的眼睛。

他被拉进一个毫无预兆的亲吻里，没有提示，但似乎两个人都早就在等待这一刻。这个吻带着些微的粗暴与狠戾，却好像惟其如此才能让他们顺畅地表达出自己的感情。

 

“为什么不早点告诉我你也想要呢，米洛——”巴拉克亲吻着克洛泽的后颈，他怀里的人低低地叹了口气。

“因为我不能确定结果会是什么。”克洛泽答道，“大部分时候……你知道，米夏，我不怎么喜欢事情超出我的控制。”

“所以你需要一个像我一样富有冒险精神的人。”巴拉克笑起来。

“如果你一定要这么说的话。”

 

冬天的时候城里来了陌生的面孔，无论口音还是面部轮廓都放肆地宣告着他们来自遥远的他乡。拉姆的线人发回情报，阿根廷人也想在这里分一杯羹。而巴拉克提出行动的那个晚上距离他们到来不过两个星期，克洛泽甚至没来得及做完行动计划。

“今晚我们必须动手了。”巴拉克将杯中酒一饮而尽。

“还是该等等——”克洛泽显得并不那么赞同，“我们还不知道他们的底细，计划也只不过是个半成品，这样风险太大了。”

“不能再等了，”杯子砰一声放下，“拖得越久对我们越不利，要赶在他们站稳之前下手。米洛，你比我更清楚这点。”

“但是——”

“没有计划我们也能赢。”巴拉克拍拍他肩膀，“别太紧张，米洛。”

 

克洛泽并不总是赞同巴拉克的所有决定，比如这一次。战斗进行到一半的时候他依旧怀疑这件事的正确性。他们无疑已经来晚了，而晚一天或晚一周也许并没有太大差别。现在的情况里有太多事情超出了控制范围，每向前一步都要付出未知且沉重的代价。克洛泽厌恶这种感觉。

可是他们终于还是赢了。打扫战场的时候所有人看起来都相当狼狈。巴拉克的手臂揽上克洛泽肩膀，听起来疲倦、愉悦却又微妙地带着点恼火。

“这些该死的阿根廷人。”他骂了一句，“不过好歹是把他们清理干净了——”

枪响的一瞬间克洛泽被猛地推开。

 

那是个受伤的人，似乎用了全部的力气打空了手枪里最后的几发子弹。克洛泽终于站起身找到他，把枪对准他的脑袋，那时候他甚至冲着克洛泽笑了一下，而克洛泽开枪的时候没有眨眼，他只是沉默着盯着对方，然后把弹匣里的子弹也全都打进了那人的身体。然后他收起枪，几乎是不敢置信地向自己刚才站起的地方看去。

“米夏。”

低声的呼唤卡在嗓子里像是根鱼刺令人喉头发痛，慢慢地甚至长成让他难以呼吸的肿块。

“米夏。”

有人叫喊着同伴收拾战利品或是清理尸体，空荡的厂房里传出嘈杂的回响。脚步声说话声金属碰撞声在深夜入骨的寒冷里凝固，克洛泽只觉得四下里一片寂静。他清清嗓子，深呼吸。冷风吹得眼睛发酸发涩，他用力睁大双眼。

“米夏！”

然而再不会有人揽住他肩膀回应他了。

 

葬礼结束之后克洛泽有很长一段时间没有出现。围在圆桌旁的众人面面相觑着接受了由拉姆来暂时代替克洛泽的事实。年轻的特别行动队队长掌握着组织里最不为人知的武装和秘密，巴拉克与克洛泽是他的直接领导人。曾经被他们打压的势力正虎视眈眈试图趁虚而入，他们没有过多的悲伤时间。波多尔斯基注意到拉姆摘下了手上的戒指，一开始穿着皮绳挂在脖子上，后来干脆消失了。他没有问，因为他注意到这件事的下一秒就不得不扛着枪冲进战场里。

那些日子里克洛泽把自己关在房间里，睁着眼度过每一个夜晚，在黎明将至时躺在双人床的一边短暂睡去，然后再因为梦里的枪声惊醒。死的人本来应该是他，巴拉克为他而死，而如果一开始自己就能更快地完成整个计划，或许事情根本就不会变成这样。

根本就不会。

拉姆第四次来找他的时候他的借口没能成功地把对方拦在门外，于是他只能坐在那张双人床上用因为睡眠不足而通红的双眼盯着拉姆看。小个子男人的动作带着火气，腰上别的手枪被他啪的一声放在一旁的架子上。

“你清醒好了吗，米洛？”

“我还需要点时间——”

“你还需要多久？米夏换给你的命是让你拿来这样浪费的吗？”

长久的沉默之后克洛泽抬起头。

“你没有戴戒指，菲利普。”

“托你的福，”拉姆的语气硬邦邦的，“提莫走了。”

“斯图加特警局那边的任务结束了？”

“我不可能再让一个警察待在身边了，这对我们威胁太大了。”拉姆转过脸去，“这件事我会处理好的，米洛，你得清楚，我和提莫的关系和你和米夏的不一样，我和你也不一样，你还是管好自己吧。”

“不如我们今晚去喝一杯？”

“那你得保证你不会醉到明早起不来干活。”

 

“所以马里奥根本就不只是你的枪，是吗，米洛？”拉姆向后靠在椅背里。

 

走出那个房间的克洛泽和从前不再那么一样。有什么东西在人所不能见的地方沉默着改变起来。他依旧温和且不表露太多情感，而那双绿色的眼睛却再难以判断出情绪与想法。他对权力与情势的控制欲达到前所未有的地步，所有的情报都要第一时间让他知晓。他的大脑从不停转，帮派的所有行动计划都由他一手安排，执行必须精确且高效，像是一部精密机器。

而对于马里奥·戈麦斯，长久以来藏在他们扭曲的控制与被控制的关系里的，是某种难以说清的情绪。是习惯，是依赖，是那种难以称之为爱却真实存在的感情。那是种甜蜜的痛苦，交织成逃不开的网。他想要他需要把这个男人紧紧地握在手中。他需要确定他不会因为同样的原因失去别人。

而他终于还是失去了戈麦斯。

“你自己心里一定清楚，米洛。”拉姆叹了口气，“哪怕是旁人都看得出来的事情，你自己怎么可能想不清楚。”

“这与我想不想得清楚没有关系。”克洛泽终于安静地开口，“我已经失去他了。”

拉姆盯着他的脸看了一会。

“他在意大利。”这句话被突兀地扔出来，“贝尼在照顾他。”

“那他会回来找我的，等他的伤好了。”

“他已经——他已经不记得你了。”

拉姆确信他看见克洛泽的瞳孔猛地缩了一下，然而片刻之后对方就平静了下来。

“没关系，他会跟我回来的。”

他说得那样笃定，就像是在说今天是个晴天。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini.

私人飞机在一个晴朗的清晨在都灵降落。舷梯下面停着辆黑色的轿车，吉安路易吉·布冯亲自来迎接他的老朋友与老对手米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽。

“你要找的人，他现在过得很好。”布冯这样对他说，“贝尼是个不错的人。”

“我知道，要不然他也不至于被自己的帮派弄得远走他乡。”

布冯笑起来，“一个过于善良的领袖。在马里奥的事情上，他也有他自己的考虑。他甚至没有让他知道我们是干什么的——马里奥现在像任何一个普通人一样活着，你明白，和我们不一样，他活在太阳底下。”

“在这件事上，没有人该替马里奥作出决定。”

“很显然，你也不能，米洛。”

“他会跟我回家的。”克洛泽只是笑笑。

 

车子在一座普通的公寓楼门口停下，克洛泽下了车。一旁咖啡馆阳伞下坐着的高个子男人连忙迎上去。布冯远远地看着，然后摇起车窗。

“你知道我觉得德国人哪里最有趣吗，马里奥？”他问道。

“不知道，先生。”一直沉默着开车的东欧人用还不太熟练的意大利语回答。

“他们总是那么有自信心，马里奥。回去吧，今天接下去的事情和我们无关了。”

 

敲门声响起的时候马里奥·戈麦斯正在准备他一个人的午饭，这一天他谜一样的心烦意乱，早上他被刀子划破了手指，手上缠着的创可贴让他的动作不那么顺畅。打开门他看见一个陌生人站在门外。那人有一双似曾相识的绿眼睛。一瞬间他脑海里模糊地出现了什么东西，可他没能抓住。

“请问您找——”

对方看起来震惊了几秒，苍白的脸上泛起淡淡的红晕，但显然他很快便整理好了心思，开口的时候声音稳定且缺乏情绪。

“好久不见，马里奥。我是米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽。我是——我是来带你回家的。”

戈麦斯迟疑了片刻。

“不管怎样，先进来吧。”他把克洛泽让进屋里。

 

戈麦斯的伤看起来恢复得很不错，克洛泽想，他得感谢贝尼。眼前的男人围着条深蓝色的印花围裙，为他端来一杯咖啡。

“家里没有别的了，只有速溶咖啡。”他解释道，有些抱歉的神色。

“没关系。”这样说着，克洛泽却并没有去碰那个杯子。

“您刚才说您是——”

“米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽。”克洛泽重复了一遍，“我是你的——一个朋友。”

说出这句话的时候他有些迟疑，突然之间他实在不知道该如何表述。克洛泽想起布冯的话来，马里奥现在是个在太阳底下活着的人了——

“只是朋友吗？”戈麦斯笑起来，“我身上的那些，那些纹身，是您留下的吧。”

这是个陈述句，克洛泽只能点点头。

“为什么要这样做？”片刻的沉默之后戈麦斯问道。

“这是标记，马里奥，是让我能找到你的东西。”克洛泽回答，“跟我回去吧。”

“这意味着我曾是您的所有物吗？”戈麦斯听起来在谨慎地挑选着词汇。

“是，但也是我最信任、最倚重的人。”

长久的安静之后，克洛泽微微前倾身子握住了戈麦斯的手。对方抬起眼看着他。他微凉的手指攀上戈麦斯的手臂，后者颤抖着，却没有抽出手。

“马里奥——”

这个吻是试探，是久别重逢，是说不出口的话语。他的唇按在戈麦斯的嘴唇上，而戈麦斯只是任克洛泽动作，任他撬开牙关，任他在自己口腔里攻城掠池。他没有回应也无力回应，有什么东西在脑子里拨开迷雾而渐渐成型。他看见那条暗巷，看见昏暗的灯光下教父看向自己的绿眼睛，看见那些迷乱的夜晚，看见他在自己身上留下抹不去的印记。他看见自己举枪瞄准，看见自己挥刀杀人，看见四溅的血液和被划掉的名字。疼痛回到他的身体他的脑海他的心底。然后他看见阳光下的一切，平静的生活，花店、超市、花园、咖啡厅，那些微笑闲聊还有绿色植物，小小的暖色的床头灯——

他似乎是该和教父回去的。他心甘情愿效忠于他，将自己身心交付于他，那些不仅是多年前的契约，也是这些年间的倾心与爱。然而他得承认他留恋这一片阳光，留恋这阳光底下的日子。现成的机会就摆在他面前——他可以选择失忆下去，与过去一刀两断，容易得简直没有成本……

教父放开了他。

 

克洛泽当然感受得到。那个吻里缺失了什么东西，缺少回应缺少感情。他看着戈麦斯灰蓝色的眼睛。有些变化正在发生，他看得出。于是他松开手坐回去。

“请您原谅，我——”

戈麦斯把脸埋在手里，声音有点发闷，克洛泽看不见他表情。他一定是想起来了吧，可他没有回应。“他活在太阳底下”，布冯的话又一次敲打他耳膜。太阳是多好的东西啊，有时连克洛泽也不由得怀念那些过去的日子。现成的机会就摆在面前，他可以让戈麦斯回到阳光底下去，只要他——只要他乐意——自己的占有欲又算什么呢？

可他不甘心。他好不容易找回了戈麦斯，他不想就这样放手。

 

教父一定知道了。克洛泽能够看透人心，戈麦斯从不怀疑。于是他几乎是在等待教父替他做出决定了，就像从前每一次一样。克洛泽从不出错，他相信他如同大天使信仰上帝，敬慕地看着他的光芒他的威严，接受他的所有安排，接受自己的命运。

 

克洛泽站起身。

“我该走了。”他这样说，“也许是我——是我搞错了。”

他朝戈麦斯伸出手，后者沉默着握住他的手。而后克洛泽抽出手向门口走去，留下一个背影。

“先生——”戈麦斯不知该说些什么，只是叫了一声。教父回过身来冲他微笑了一下。

“再会。”克洛泽平静地说。

“……再见。”

什么东西哽在喉咙里，最后只变成了一句道别。克洛泽冲他点点头，门咔哒一声关上了。

 

“其实我不是很想让你走的，马里奥。”赫韦德斯站在机场大厅里，戈麦斯拖着不大的行李箱站在他面前。

克洛泽走的第二天一个文件袋寄到公寓，里面是他的全部证件和银行卡。一个月后戈麦斯办好了手续，他的下一站是土耳其。

“说不定我还会回来看你的，贝尼。”戈麦斯笑起来，“你也可以去找我，我可以做导游。”

“你先照顾好自己就是了。”赫韦德斯也笑。

“你放心。”戈麦斯想起什么似的补了一句，“替我谢谢布冯先生。”

机场广播在响了，他最后与赫韦德斯拥抱，然后走向安检口。

 

飞机向上爬升，他离太阳越来越近了。


End file.
